siempre a tu lado
by DjGleek4ever
Summary: que pasa si ese amor platonico de instituto vuelve a buscarte
1. Chapter 1

**ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**En new haven**

Quinn fabray se sentía deprimida pues en una semana seria año nuevo y ella en sola en su apartamento. Así eran sus pensamientos de fríos pues ya habían pasado meses desde que estudiaba en Yale y nadie se había preocupado en contactarla a excepción de brithany y santana que la llamaban de casi a diario para saber cómo estaba y qué tal le iba en Yale, desde la última llamada que le hizo santana le había dicho que se había mudado con Rachel y Kurt en su apartamento, bueno según sus palabras se había auto-invitado a mudarse con ellos porque después de enterarse que brithany salía con Sam se fue a new york y llego como una sorpresa, bueno ese no era el punto si no que Quinn esperaba por lo menos una llamada de Rachel que le había jurado marcarle para saber más de ella pero sin embargo había olvidado esa promesa:

_Flashback_

Mientras todos la abrazaban por la noticia del de que quinn iría a Yale ella y Rachel no habían cortado su contacto visual. Había sonado la campana de fin de clases y todos se iban alejando de a poco menos Quinn y Rachel que se quedaron en el salón del coro

R: entonces si estudiaras en Yale- dijo Rachel con un tono de emoción

Q: si Rach- dijo Quinn con orgullo- iré a cumplir mis sueños y demostrar a mis padres que sus esfuerzos han dado frutos- dijo emocionada

R: bien… entonces felicidades y me alegro- dijo Rachel con ademan de acercarse a abrazarla

Q: ven aquí Rach- dijo quinn notando la timidez de Rachel

R: te juro que te marcare siempre para saber cómo vas en Yale – susurro Rachel al oído de quinn haciendo que a esta le recorriera un escalofrió por toda su espalda.

_Fin del flashback_

Quinn se sentía ingenua por pensar que rachel le marcaria sabiendo que había tratado a Rachel como la . basura de Mckinley. Se coloco un pijama color rosa y se recostó en la cama para dormir una siesta y llorar por recordar como quería a Rachel y nunca demostrárselo, recordar que siempre le marcaba y nunca contestaba y hasta le había mandado su dirección pero nunca llego una respuesta. Se estaba quedando dormida cuando su celular empezó a vibrar, al revisarlo era un mensaje de texto pero no sabía de quien pues decía desconocido pero aun asi lo leyó:

**_Hola hermosa que estás haciendo_**

Al leerlo se quedo pálida pues nadie en su vida le había hablado así, quiso pensar que se trataba de una broma pero en eso llego otro mensaje un poco más perturbador

**_En estos momentos me siento tan sola que quisiera ver tus lindos ojos color avellana para iluminar por lo menos mi cuarto_**

Ahí es donde se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de una broma así que marco el número pero solo contesto la operadora

"**lo sentimos pero el numero que usted marco no se encuentra disponible"**

Ahora si estaba un poco asustada así que decidió marcar a santana

S: que demonios te pasa Q como se te ocurre despertarme a esta hora- dijo santana un poco molesta

Q: Que? Pero como demonios es que estés durmiendo S, a veces me pregunto donde a quedado la cheerio de sue esa que siempre estaba tan animada- contesto quinn

S: al grano rubia, es mi siesta, pero a que debo su honorable llamada- pregunto santana

Q: solo necesitaba hablar con alguien- dijo quinn nerviosa

S: que te pasa Q no noto tu voz un poco nerviosa- dijo santana un poco preocupada

Q: nada santana es solo que eh recibido unos mensajes un poco extraños y me siento asustada-dijo quinn con paranoia

S: oh vamos Q ah de ser solo una broma: dijo santana para calmarla

Q: okay S, tengo que colgar mañana te hablo

S: está bien Q cualquier cosa me llamas

**En New York**

Una risa inundo todo el apartamento en el que kurt iba entrando

K: **_pero que pasa santana que es esa risa- _**pregunto kurt

S:**_ nada lady hummel es solo que Rachel ha llegado a new haven-_** dijo santana intentando calmar su risa

K:**_ como lo sabes-_** pregunto kurt interesado-**_si ella nos dijo que no avisaría nada hasta que quinn aceptara pasar año nuevo aquí con nosotros_**

S:**_ querido porcelana quinn acaba de marcar para decirme qu…-_** no termino porque kurt la interrumpió

K:**_ ya vienen hacia acá-_**pregunto interesado

S:**_ no hummel solo marco para decirme que ha recibido mensajes extraños-_**dijo santana dejando a kurt con la duda porque apenas dijo eso salió corriendo

**En New Haven**

Quinn se encontraba recostada, por su mente solo recordaba los mensajes. Eso fue hasta que recibió un nuevo mensaje

**Quinnie habre la puerta porque siento frio y miedo**

Unos segundos después se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta

Q:**_ quien es- _**pregunto asustada

Pero nadie repondio pero a cambio de eso recibió otro mensaje minutos después

**_Lamento no marcarte pero te juro que si me abres te lo explicare y te lo recompensare_**

_Porque ese mensaje se escucha tan prevertido en mi cabeza-_pensó quinn

Nuevamente alguien tocaba la puerta

Q: **_te habrire pero si eres un desconocido le gritare a mi esposo-_** grito quinn

Al abrir se llevo una sorpresa

**_hola este es mi primer fic espero que les guste besos_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_(Al abrir se llevo una sorpresa)_**

Rachel Berry frente a ella con una pequeña maleta rosa muy distinguida de ella con un pantalón ajustado, una playera polo morada, unos converse blancos y su cabello suelto con una sonrisa timida

Q: r…rachel- dijo un poco confundida- que haces aquí- pregunto

R: hola quinn- dijo rachel- he venido a quedarme unos días… bueno si no te importa-dijo nerviosa

Q: no claro que no pasa- dijos quinn haciéndose a un lado para que la diva pasara

R: quinn podemos hablar- dijo en un tono serio haciendo que quinn frunciera el ceño

Q: emm… si claro- dijo quinn nerviosa- dime- finalizo con una sonrisa

R: bueno ambas sabemos que falta una semana para año nuevo y quería saber si… pues.. em-dijo rachel un poco nerviosa

Q: si?- pregunto quinn acariciando el brazo de la diva para darle confianza

R: si quieres venir conmigo a new york para pasar año nuevo en mi apartamento o podríamos ir al festival que siempre se hace en el empire state- finalizo al sentir la mano de quinn rozar su brazo se le erizo la piel

Q: per…- no termino de decir porque rachel la interrumpió

R: por favor, por favor, por favor mira si vas te podrías quedar en mi apartamento y pues dormir en mi cama…- se detuvo al ver a quinn reir- que te pasa? Porque ries- termino contagiándose de la risa de quinn

Q:rachel está bien pero no me puedo ir ahora pero me iré tal vez en tres día- termino de decir con una pequeña sonrisa

R: perfecto- dijo orgullosa- pues me quedare aquí para poder irnos juntas te parece- pregunto

Q si, si claro – dijo nerviosa **_perfecto quinn ahora como podrás estar junto a ella sin que se te note que la amas… oh por dios dormirá contigo en tu cama juntas tu abrazándola por la espalda juntando sus cuerpos.. momento cuanto hace que estoy pensando-_**_ se pregunto quinn en su interior al ver a rachel mirarla con una ceja levemente levantada_

_R: _quinn te sientes bien- pregunto acercándose

Q: emm si rachel- dijo nerviosa al notar la cercanía de la diva con ella- te puedo preguntar algo- dijo rascando su cabeza nerviosa y sacando su celular

R: si claro dime- dijo traviesa al ver que le quera preguntar quinn **_espero que los mensajes no se los haya tomado en modo de acoso pero de alguna manera tengo que demostrarle que me gusta pero no pienso ser tan directa capaz y vuelve esa perra tan conocida en los pasillos de Mckinley pero tiene que saber que me gusta y que amo a Lucy Quinn Fabray_**_- pensó rachel_

_Q: _mira rachel me han llegado unos mensajes y yo me preguntaba si los has mandado tu- dijo quinn **_espero que los haya mandado ella para poder agarrar confianza y poder demostrarle que la amo desde el instituto_**

R: prométeme algo- dijo rachel

Q: claro dime- miro el rostro de rachel con un leve puchero- está bien lo prometo

R: sea cual sea la respuesta seguiremos siendo amigas y vendrás con migo a new york- dijo rachel esperando la respuesta de quinn

Q: lo prometo- dijo quinn con una sonrisa aunque por dentro se moría de nervios

R: está bien- dijo la morena tomando las manos de quinn entre las suyas- pues si yo te mande esos mensajes- termino diciendo tímida

Q: okay- dijo quinn respirando aliviada- y se puede saber porque- cuestiono con interés

R: es que- no sabía si decirle o no- solo quería bromear contigo y pues al buscar mis mensaje vi un mensaje donde me mandaste tu dirección y pues pensé que si bromeaba tal vez así no te enojarías y pues empecé a bromear contigo- dijo muy rápido haciendo que quinn frunciera el ceño y le pusiera una mano en su boca

Q: mira rachel no estoy molesta es solo que me has dado un susto y pues al ver que nunca me llamabas pensé que ese no seria tu numero es solo eso- dijo sonriendo

R: quinn- dijo en un murmullo

Q: dime rach- respondió apenas en un suspiro

R: que hora es- pregunto relajada

Q: las..- miro su celular- 8:30 rach, porque- pregunto

R: ok quinn podemos dormir la verdad vengo muy cansada y necesito dormir- dijo levantándose

Q: claro rach vamos a mi habitación hay te cambias y yo dormiré aquí en el sofá- dijo llevándola a su habitación- mira ese es mi cuarto cámbiate y duerme- dijo en el marco de la puerta- buenas noches rachel- estaba a puto de irse cuando sintió don brazos jalarla dentro de la habitación y tumbarla en la cama

R: duerme con migo por favor- dijo recostándose sobre el vientre de quinn

Q: que pasa rach- pregunto nerviosa al sentir a la morena en su vientre

R: tengo miedo – al terminar de decir eso empezó a relampaguear

Q: enserio- pregunto quinn interesada

R: si siempre le eh tenido miedo a las tormentas- dijo tímida **_enserio rachel porque la mentira creo que llego la hora de hablar-_**emm quinn- le habla

Q: dime rach- le dice con rachel aun en su vientre

R: que te parece si hablamos- pregunto esperando un sí como respuesta

Q: de que quieres hablar- pregunto nerviosa y tímida frunciendo el ceño

R: sobre los mensajes- dijo sintiendo un nudo en su garganta

Q: está bien si tu quieres- le dijo levantándose una vez que la diva se levanto de su vientre

R: quiero que sepas porque los mande…- dijo seria

Q: está bien porque los mandaste- dijo con una alegría interna

R: quinn debes saber que aunque hayas sido una horrible persona conmigo siempre te quise y te quiero desde el instituto desde que entraste al glee club sentí una alegría por saber que estaríamos tan cerca pero tu nunca me hablabas y.. y.. y yo no sabía como hablarte y decirte que te amaba que no quería estar con fin y que yo quería estar con ti…- fue interrumpida por la mano de la rubia que le sostenía la boca para que no hablara mas

Q: rachel calma fíjate que yo nunca pensé que una persona como tu se fijaría en mi..- fue interrumpida por la diva

R: porque pensaste eso- pregunto extrañada

Q: dejame terminar-dijo viendo como la morena asentía con la cabeza- lo pensé porque eres hermosa y aparte estabas con finn y yo solo entre al glee club para tenerte cera de mi- con cada palabra la rubia se acercaba mas a la morena- escuchar tu voz – fue callada con un pequeño rose en sus labios por parte de los labios de rachel quien la tomo de la cabeza para acentuar mas el beso cuando el oxigeno se hizo necesario se separaron juntando solo sus frentes- rachel quiero que sepas que yo nunca te odie

R: lo se- dijo en un tono burlesco

Q: lo sabes- pregunto viendo como la diva asentía- de que manera te diste cuenta- pregunto al final para separarse de la morena y tomarle sus manos entre las suyas

R: si quinn, lo se, siempre lo supe porque siempre en la cafetería cuando volteaba a verte me sonreías, o a veces simplemente me evitabas y en los bailes del glee club hacías cualquier cosa para obtener un roce conmigo y hubieron noches en las que me asomaba por mi ventana y tu estabas hay parada al final de la calle viendo a mi ventana.- dijo con una sonrisa- por eso y solo por eso supe que te gustaba y tu me gustabas y te amaba

Q: eso no me lo esperaba- dijo quinn intentando besar a rachel pero al abrir sus ojos rachel estaba en el marco de la puerta del baño con una sonrisa maliciosa asi que solo se cambio rápido y se tumbo a la cama

R: qui…-se detuvo al ver a la rubia con su pijama rosa detenidamente y viendo el cabello levemente alborotado de la rubia viendo hacia el techo asi que avanzo en silencio y se tumbo arriba de la rubia

Q: pero que..- se detuvo al ver a rache sentada sobre su pelvis con una pierna a cada lado

R: vamos a dormir tengo sueño- dijo haciendo un puchero

Q: esta bien- tomo a la morena de la cintura y la tumbo del otro lado y pego su pecho a la espalda de quinn

R: buenas noches quinn- dijo rachel en un susurro y y una sonrisa de alivio por declararse a la rubia

Q: buenas noches hermosa- dijo quinn sin pensarlo para dormir asi toda la noche

**_Como sabes glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo juego con ellos_**

**_Hay esta otro leve capitulo espero y les guste abrazos_**


	3. Chapter 3

Después de despertar quinn se dio cuenta de a quien tenía abrazada nada más y nada menos que a rachel berry su amor platónico de instituto la tenia frente a ella, sus narices apenas se rozaban, rachel tenia un mechón de pelo que cubría la mitad de su rostro, quinn sin darse cuenta puso el mechón detrás de la oreja de esta y dejo una leve caricia en su mejilla. Al observar sus labios observo que esta tenía una leve sonrisa en ellos así que hizo ademán de levantarse pero el brazo que rodeaba su cintura se lo impedía, y al volver a observar a rachel se fijo que esta había abierto los ojos y tenia aun la sonrisa pero aun más acentuada.

Q: **_vamos rachel tenemos que levantarnos para desayunar-_**dijo quinn

R:**_ eso puede esperar quinn apenas son las 7:00 de la mañana y tenemos una hora-_**dijo rachel sin ser consiente de sus palabras pues al decirlo quinn abrió los ojos de a par y entre abrió su boca**_- em… me refería.. a pues em… desayunar quinn solo eso- _**termino de decir razonando y con nervios

Q:**_ claro rachel-_**dijo quinn con una sorisa picara

R: **_quita esa sonrisa quinn-_**dijo la morena soltándola de la cintura, bueno eso fue hasta que sintió a quinn abrazarla con fuerza y acercar su rostro al de rachel para que sus narices se rozaran

Q: **_porque rach a mí me gusta sonreír, y más por saber que solo has venido por mi-_**dijo quinn orgullosa y acercando mar el cuerpo se la diva al suyo sintiendo como rachel se tensaba y se le erizaba la piel

R: **_quinn…-_**dijo rach en un susurro en forma de suplica

Q: **_que pasa rach-_** dijo quinn sabiendo que rachel quería besarla de nuevo como la noche anterior, aunque haya sido un roce de unos segundos ella quería repetirlo para profundizarlo más

R: **_besame..vamos quinn bésame…demuestra que de verdad me quiere desde el insti..-_**no termino de decir cuando ya sentía los labios de quinn sobre los suyo. Apenar un suave movimiento de labios hasta que sintió a la rubia entre abrir su boca dando paso a su lengua. Lo que era un tímido beso termino siendo una batalla de lenguas en la que las dos querían ser ganadoras, rachel puso su mano sobre la cabeza de quinn para profundizar más el beso en lo que quinn la apretaba mas contra su cuerpo pasando su brazo libre por debajo de la cintura para levantarla sin despegas sus labios y sentarla sobre sus piernas, rachel solo se separo unos segundo para tomar un poco de aire y volviendo a besar a quinn con más intensidad y rodeaba la cintura de quinn con sus piernas…..

**En new york**

S:**_ PORCELANA!-_** gritaba santana a kurt para que saliera de su recamara

K:**_ oh por dios.. santana que son esos gritos-_** pregunto kurt sobresaltado saliendo de su recamara

S: **_necesito que llames a rachel-_** dijo santana con malicia

K: **_para que santana de seguro aun seguirá dormida-_**dijo kurt cansado

S: **_oh tal vez en una sesión de besos apasionados con quinn-_** dijo santana con un tono picaró

K:**_ si claro mi estrellita no se besaría con quinn sin gustarle…. Un momento ha RACHEL LE GUSTA QUINN… es por eso que quieres que la llame para interrumpir su sesión de besos mañaneros-_**dijo kurt interesado

S:**_ querido lady hummel que te parece si tu marcas a rachel y yo a quinn-_**dijo santana

K:**_ si claro-_**dijo sacando su celular al mismo tiempo que santana y tecleando el numero

**En New Haven**

Quinn sintió a rachel enroscar sus piernas sobre su cintura y aseguro aun mas su agarre cuando apenas iba a poner sus manos sobre la parte baja de la cintura escucho su celular y el de rachel al mismo tiempo- _pero que carajo quinn acabas de besar a rachel que ha pasado por tu cabeza digo si es que aun piensas como se te ocurre besarla, bueno admitámoslo querías y tenias ganas de hacerlo pero ahora que explicación le darás ya veremos que pasa- _pensó quinn al separarse de rachel

Las dos se sonrieron y fueron a contestar

**Rachel y kurt**

K:** hola estrellita que estabas haciendo-**dijo kurt poniendo nerviosa a rachel

R:** hola kurt me acabo de despertar… bueno mejor dicho alguien me acaba de despertar-** dijo rachel en tono de burla

K:** lo siento diva pero como aca en new york siempre te levantas temprano.. no se supuse que ya estarías despierta… por cierto diva que ha dicho quinn si vendrá-**dijo kurt sin respirar y preguntando lo ultimo con interés

R:** si kurt quinn si ira conmigo a new york… aparte como te digo me acabas de despertar y no se se me fue el tiempo dormida-** dijo rachel fingiendo un bostezó y mirado como quinn la miraba intensamente desde el marco de la puerta y con una sonrisa pícara terminando la llamada

K: ** y bien diva cuando regresan-** pregunto kurt

R: **en dos días kurt…porque-**dijo rachel con nerviosismo al ver como quinn caminaba hacia ella y se ponía a sus espaldas para abrazarla y dejarle caricias a su estomago y ligeros besos en su cuello

K: **pasa algo diva te noto nerviosa y agitada-**dijo kurt pícaramente

R: **kurt.. te llamo… después.. tengo que ir… a bañarme… para desayunar y despertar a quinn-** dijo rachel colando y enderezándose para quedar frente a frente con quinn para besarle tierna mente los labios

**En New york**

K:** santana quinn te ha contestado-**pregunto el chico apenas vio a la latina salir de la cocina

S: **claro hummel me ha dicho que estaban ella y rachel almorzando-** dijo santana con naturalidad

K:** si claro-** dijo kurt ironico

S:** porque lo dices en ese tono hummel q a ti no te ha **contestado** el hobbit**

K:** claro que me ha contestado y me ha colgado diciendo que tenia que bañarse para preparar el almuerzo y despertar a quinn-** dijo en un tono burlón

S:** osea..-**dijo santana haciendo seña para que siguiera

K:** pues que al colgar se notaba un tanto agitada y sin decir adiós-** dijo kurt en burla pero un poco dolido

S:**VAYA! Esas dos de seguro están teniendo sexo mañanero…. Si que no pierden tiempo-** dijo santana tomando su chamarra pues hacia frio y ella iba a hacer ejercicio pero al abrir se encontró una sorpresa

**En New Haven**

Rachel prácticamente se lanzo sobre quinn y la tumbo a la cama con ella ensima, empezaron a besarse desenfrenadamente pero en ese momento quinn tomo a rachel del los hombros y la separo

R:**_ que pasa quinn-_**dijo itentando besar a quinn pero esta la detuvo entonces rachel se quito de ensima de quinn para sentarse a un lado

Q: **_no podemos seguir asi rachel, bueno yo no puedo_****-**dijo quinn seria

R:_**pero porque si tu me amas y yo te amo, o es que aun no lo crees-**_dijo rachel muy rápido

Q:_**mira rachel se que me amas y te amo pero ya has terminado a finn o sigues con el-**_dijo quinn con el ceño fruncido

R:**_ aun sigo con el-_** dijo agachando su cabeza con lagrimas en los ojos

Q: **_ vez no podemos seguir asi al menos no hasta que termines con el, a no ser que aun lo ames-_** dijo quinn un poco enojada

R:**_ oh vamos quinn, tengo desde que salimos del instituto que no he contactado a finn y no se nada de el no me ha marcado ni me ha llamado-_**dijo rachel arrepentida por no recordar a finn en esos momentos sabiendo que lo ha engañado

Q: **_rachel no podemos estar asi tengo muchos problemas como para agregarle este también-_** dijo histérica

R: **_ por favor quinn dejame amarte y te juro que no destrozare tu corazón-_** dijo con lagrimas aun en los ojos

Q: **_no rachel asi no puedo mañana partiremos a new york y en dos semanas regresare-_**dijo quinn sin mas saliendo de la recamara y yéndose a la cocina

_Que has hecho rachel, has besado a quinn y la amas; claro que la amas, pero finn? Que pasara con el aparte ya no puedo seguir con el si ya no está aquí el no piensa salir de Ohio y tú en cambio seras una estrella aparte finn vendrá 2 dias antes de año nuevo creo que será el mejor momento para terminarlo.. si definitivamente eso hare-_ penso rachel y se le formo una sonrisa después de haber llorado y asi se dirigió a la cocina donde al entrar a la sala vio a quinn sentada viendo la nada y con lagrimas en sus ojo y se le ocurrió una idea.. fue por su lap-top y puso el karaoke con la cancion de _ letra de __**let me love you until you learn to love yourself **_ de Ne-Yo y empezó a cantar:

Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel  
>Had no example of a love , that was even remotely real<br>How can you understand something that you never had  
>If you let me, I can help you out with all of that<p>

**Quinn volteo al escuchar esa primera estrofa sorprendida por oir como Rachel cantaba con tanto sentimiento**

Let me love you  
>And I will love you<br>Until you learn to love yourself  
>Let me love you<br>And all your trouble  
>Don't be afraid, oh I can help<br>Let me love you  
>And I will love you<br>Until you learn to love yourself  
>Let me love you<br>A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
>I'll take you there<p>

**al escuchar eso Quinn se calmo al esuchar como Rachel le estaba intentando decir que se dejara amar con sus problemas**

I can see the pain behind your eyes  
>It's been there for quite a while<br>I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile  
>I would like to show you what true love can really do<p>

**al terminar Rachel de cantar esa estrofa se acerco a Quinn y la abrazo por la cintura**

Let me love you  
>And I will love you<br>Until you learn to love yourself  
>Let me love you<br>And all your trouble  
>Don't be afraid, oh I can help<br>Let me love you  
>And I will love you<br>Until you learn to love yourself  
>Let me love you<br>A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
>I'll take you there<br>Let me love you  
>And I will love you<br>Until you learn to love yourself  
>Let me love you<br>And all your trouble  
>Don't be afraid, oh I can help<p>

**al terminar las dos se fundieron en un abrazo las dos juntas llorando**

Q: **_ es verdad lo que has dicho rachel-_**pregunto quinn intentando calmar sus lagrimas

R: **_ si quinn es verdad-_** aseguro rachel **_– finn ira a new york pasado mañana y terminare con el pero quiero que me prometas que me esperaras hasta que eso pase solo esperame deja lo termino y estare libre para estar contigo-_**dijo rachel con alegría y con algunas lagrimas aun es sus ojos

Q:**_ si rachel te estare esperando y mañana partiremos a new york a las 4 :00 de la tarde para llegar a las 6:00 maximo a tu departamento esta bien-_**dijo quinn feliz por saber que rachel terminaría a finn por ella

La tarde la pasaron muy felices viendo películas o cantando cualquier canción que les pasara por la mente después de divertirse toda la tarde a eso de las 7:30 empezaron a empacar sus maletas para que al momento de partir no se les olvidara nada.

A las 9:00 se quedaron dormidas de nuevo abrazadas juntas y con sus rostros cercas

_ Al amanecer_

**_ Instituto Mckinley high_**

Finn esperaba a brithany y Blaine en el salón del coro

BR:**_ que paso finn para que nos hablabas-_**pregunto brithany interesada

BL:**_ si finn para que nos necesitas si aun no ha llegado nadie-_** dijo Blaine un poco estrezado

F: **_chicos se me ha ocurrido una idea-_** dijo finn emocionada

BR-BL: ** asi cual-** dijieron al unision brithany y Blaine

F:** vayamos los tres juntos mañana a new york para pasar año nuevo**

BR: **mira finn si no te has dado cuenta he terminado con santana y no puedo ir a pararme asi porque si en su apartamento-**dijo un poco triste

BL: **brithany tiene razón finn aparte yo a que iria a ver a kurt-** dijo nervioso

F: ** miren chicos que les parece si van a reconquistarlos- ** dijo emocionado

BR:** si no sabes yo estoy con sam-** dijo no muy convencida

S: **mira brithany yo se que no me amas y que quieres a santana-**dijo sam en un tono triste

BR:** pero yo lo he intentado te juro que lo he intentado he intentado amarte-** dijo brithany

S:** lo se pero nunca me amaras y tu y ella se aman y están tal para cual por eso escucha esta canción**

_ En eso se escucho la canción she loves you de the Beatles_

She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
><strong> empezo cantando sam mirando directamente a brithany<strong>  
>You think you lost your love,<br>When I saw her yesterday.  
>It's you she's thinking of<br>And she told me what to say.  
>She says she loves you<br>And you know that can't be bad.  
>Yes, she loves you<br>And you know you should be glad. ooh!  
><strong> brithany se solto llorando por recordar cuanto se amaban ella y santana<strong>  
>She said you were to know<br>That she almost lost her mind.  
>And now she says she knows<br>You're not the hurting kind.  
>She says she loves you<br>And you know that can't be bad.  
>Yes, she loves you<br>And you know you should be glad. ooh!  
><strong> sam le dedico cada parte a brithany para que volviera con Santana a new york<strong>  
>She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>And with a love like that<br>You know you should be glad.

And now it's up to you,  
>I think it's only fair,<br>If I should hurt you, too,  
>Apologize to her<br>Because she loves you  
>And you know that can't be bad.<br>Yes, she loves you  
>And you know you should be glad. ooh!<p>

She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>And with a love like that  
>You know you should be glad.<p>

_Al terminar la cancion todo se abrazaron_

F: **y bien iran conmigo o no-**dijo finn contento

BR-BL: **por cupuesto que si-** dijieron sam y brithany al unision

_En el atardecer_

**En new Haven**

Q: **lista rachel-** dijo quinn abrazandola por la espalda

R: **lista quinn-**dijo rachel acomodándose mejor sobre el pecho de quinn

Q:** bien entonces vámonos-**dijo soltando a la diva pero antes de tomar su maleta rachel fue rápida y la tomo con una mano de la cintura y la otra del cuello y la beso con tanta pasión pero no lo profundizaron y asi se alejaron

R:** vámonos-** dijo rachel limpiando sus labios

_Asi salieron las dos tomadas de la mano rumbo al aeropuerto_

** Recuerden glee no me pertenece ni sus personajes solamente estoy jugando con ellos **

**Fin del cap espero tener tiempo para subir el que sigue mañana por la noche**


	4. Chapter 4

**En new york**

Son las 6 de la mañana y se escucha la puerta sonar… santana se levanta un poco enojada pues era muy temprano para ella, pero sabiendo la hora supuso que serian quinn y rachel ya que llegarían eso de las 6:30 al apartamento pero al abrir no eran quinn y rachel necesariamente

BR:**_ hola santy-_**saludo brithany agitando su mano en forma de saludó

S:**_ oh mi dios-_**susurro santana solo para ella**_- britt-britt que haces…como llegaste...quien te dijo donde vivía…vienes sola oh so…-_**santana fue interrumpida por la mano de brithany que le tapaba la boca para que dejara de hablar

BR:**_ que, que hago nada solo vengo a verte, como llege eso es una larga historia, nadie me dijo nada , y no no vengo sola vengo con-_** no alcanzo a decir porque llegaban finn y Blaine detrás

F:**_ hola santana-_**saludo finn

BL:**_ hola que tal que haces-_**saludo Blaine nervioso

K:**_ santana quien es… cierra la puerta por fa…-_**se detuvo cuando vio de quien se trataba pero antes de volver hablar brithany se acerco a darle un afectuoso abrazo, una sonrisa de Blaine y solo una mirada de Blaine cosa que le extraño porque con lo afectusos que era el chico eso no se lo iba a pasar por alto

S:**_ laddy hummel solo son nuestros amigos y ya cerre la puerta-_**dijo santana viendo como brithany cambiaba su feliz expresión por una sonrisa triste

BR:**_ si kurt yo vine a ver a quinnie pero después recordé que vivía en new haven-_** dijo brithany con un poco de confusión

S:**_ no te preocupes britt porq…-_** no termino de decir cuando alguien abria la puerta y saludaba

**Minutos antes de llegar al apartamento**

Q:**nunca me imagine pasear por central park-**dijo quinn viendo que se hacercaban a unos departamentos

R:_uy si quinn si vivieras aquí te rogaría porque me acompañases a caminar comigo en short y con un diminuto top deportivo para tocar tus abdominales-_penso rachel –** mira ya casi llegamos y te vas a llevar una sorpresa-**dijo rachel emocionada

Al abrir la puerta se impresiono de ver que tenían visitas y viendo como quinn cambiaba su sonrisa por una expresión de tristeza

**Momento en que interrumpieron a santana**

R: **que haces aquí finn-**pregunto rachel como si nada

F:** nada amor solo vine a pasar año nuevo contigo-**dijo quinn intetando besar a rachel pero esta se voltio para que el beso diera en su mejilla

BR: **QUINNIE-** dijo brithany abrazando a quinn cosa que a santana no le gusto y se dirijio a su recamara

Q:** britt creo que será mejor que hables con san-**dijo quinn al ver la reacción de santana

BR:** eso are hay vengo-** dijo brithany dirigiéndose a donde santana se había ido

Q: ** voy a tu recamara rach-**dijo quinn siendo dirijida por kurt

R:** si claro-** dijo rachel triste viendo la reacción de quinn tan triste cosa que le rompia el corazón

F:** y bien rachel que te parece si vamos a almorzar-** dijo finn dejando las maletas en los sillones

R:** no finn tengo cosas que hacer hay le digo a kurt que te prepare algo-** dijo rachel llendose a su recamara

**_Recamara de rachel_**

Al entrar vio a quinn llorando abrazada a kurt y eso le rompió el corazón

R:** kurt ve a preparar el almuerzo de finn**

K:** pero rach..-**fue interrumpido por rachel

R:** vamos kurt-**dijo la diva**-**_ dejame a solas con ella-_ le susurro en el oído

K:** ooh ya veo esta bien-** dijo saliendo de la recamara

Una vez kurt fuera de la recamara rachel hablo

R:** quinn-**dijo pero esta la ignoro**- quinn porfavor voltéame a ver-**dijo sin resultado alguno**- MIRAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUINN FABRAY-**ahora quinn si volteo

Q: **que quieres berry-** dijo quinn con lagrimas en los ojos

R:** que tienes-**dijo acercándose para abrazar a quinn pero esta se alejo

Q:** nada rachel solo que… pues ee… solo me cai-**dijo quinn no muy convencida-_ sii claro esa mentira no me la creería ni britt-_penso quinn

R:** no fabray.. eso no es cierto estas asi por finn-** dijo rachel entrecerrando sus ojos

Q:** bueno y si ya lo sabes porque preguntas-**dijo quinn ironica

R:** porque quiero que me lo digas tu-**dijo rachel insistiendo

Q:** si, si rachel estoy asi por finn… contenta-**dijo un poco molesta

R:** si mucho mejor-** dijo rachel tomando a quinn por la cintura para atraerla hacia ella**-pero no tienes que ponerte asi-**dijo con un tono poco infantil

Q:** emm… rachel.. tenemos visitas asi que mej…-**fue interrumpida por un intenso beso por pate de la diva, asi que le respondió enseguida y lo que empezó por un intenso beso se fue conviertiendo en un ligero movimiento de labios.a este paso quinn ya tenia a rachel contra una pared y rachel tenia sus piernas enrolladas en la rubia mientras esta la tomaba de los glúteos y la arrimaba mas a ella asi que rachel puso sus manos sobre la nuca de quinn mientras esta ponía una mano sobre su muslo derecho y la otra en una nalga cosa que aumento la exitacion en rachel. Unos aplausos ironicos las saco de su beso

R: **pero que..-**se callo al ver a santana aplaudien do con una sonrisa maliciosa

S:** perfecto, sigan vamos sigan asi podre ver un poco de sexo lésbico mientras tengo a dos personas hambrientas en la mesa y a porcelana apagando la cortina porque se incendio con una gota de aceite-** dijo con sarcasmo lo ultimo

Q:** que te pasa Lopez la falta de sexo te aprisiona la mente-** dijo apartándose de rachel

S:** jaja porfavor quinnie..-**dijo santana burlona

Q:** no me llames asi-**dijo molesta quinn

S:** esta bien ya entendí pero no es necesario que tengan sexo en el lugar donde esta tu novio-** dijo apuntado a rachel-** no quiero escuchar sus gemidos durante el almuerzo-** dijo santana fingiendo asco

R:** oh vamos lopez no íbamos a tener sexo-**dijo rachel nerviosa

Q:** eso es cierto solo estábamos instalándonos-** dijo quinn un poco deslocada por la utilización de la palabra sexo pues claro esta que ella no iba a tener sexo ella iba a hacer el amor con rachel

S:** si claro-** dijo en un tono burlon

R:** si santana yo y quinnie solo nos instalaríamos.. y ya me boy no quiero que kurt incendie mi cocina-** dijo rachel saliendo de la recamara

S:** sabes que tendremos que hablar de esto cierto-** dijo santana**- aparte la diva te dijo quinnie y no le has dicho nada-** dijo santana en un tono bastante serio para luego reir

Q: **bien vayamos a almorzar-**dijo quinn levándose a santana de la mano a la cocina

**_ En el almuerzo_**

F:** y bien quinn que te ah echo venir para new york-**dijo finn interesado

K:** oh mejor dicho quien te ha hecho regresar-** dijo kurt soltándose riendo

Q:** nada finn solo no quería pasar este año nuevo sola y pues…bueno.. tu sabes-** dijo nerviosa

F:** no en realidad no se-** dijo finn haciéndose tonto

R:** yo fui por ella a new haven para que pasara este año nuevo conmigo-** dijo rachel

Q: **si.. eee….eso-** dijo un poco nerviosa

F:** y se puede saber a que has ido por ella hasta new haven-** dijo finn con una pisca de celos

R:** pues porque a mi me gusta..-** dijo sin ser conciente ganándose todas las miradas sobre ella hasta la de quinn que miro sorprendida**- digo.. si pues me gusta… eee .. pasar año nuevo son ella y nome agrada que este sola-** dijo nerviosa ganándose una mirada desconfiada por parte de finn

S:** tengo una idea-** dijo santana levantándose

BR:** cual idea sanny-** dijo brithany haciendo que santana la mirara con amor y sonrojamiento en sus mejillas cosa que aumento las ganas en brithany de besarla

S:** que les parece si en la tarde vamos al karaoke que esta cruzando el central park digo para festejar estos dos días antes de ser año nuevo y festejar la venida de britt-britt… digo de nuestros… em.. amigos-** dijo santana

F:** si claro vamos-** dijo finn miando a quinn como esta le ponía una mano sobre la pierna a rachel_- eso es imposible rachel es mi novia y nunca me a dejado tocarla mas sin embargo quinn lo ah echo y no le ha dicho nada.. no creo que este pasando nada total ellas se odias-_penso finn frunciendo el ceño

Durante toda la tarde se la pasaron entre risas y anécdotas miradas por parte de brithany a santana o viceversa y roces entre quinn y rachel aumentando los celos en finn, en cambio kurt sintió muy cortante a Blaine pero no dijo nada ya hablarían mas tarde

Ya todos estaban listos para irse

Kurt llevaba un pantalón rojo con una playera negra y unos tenis balncos, blaine un pantalón negro y una blusa azul con tenis negros, finn solo unos jeans con zapatos y una playera de botones. Brithany un short blanco con tenis rosas y una blusa azul,santana unos jeans vaqueros con unos pequeños tacones y una blusa cuadrada, rachel llevaba un pantalón negro muy ajustado, una playera polo roja con un cinto blanco y unos tenis blancos sin embargo quinn solo llevaba un pantalón rosita con una playera deportiva azul y unos tenis blancos. Asi salieron todos brithany tomo la mano de santana y las entrelazo, rachel tomo la mano de quinn y entrelazo sus dedos aumentando el enojo en el, kurt, Blaine y finn juntos platicando muentras iban seguidos de santana y brithay, atrás iban quinn y rachel .

**_ En el karaoke_**

_ Bien chicos es karaoke ya esta prendido para el que quiera cantar-_dijo un señor ya mayor de edad avisando

R: ** quinn quiero que le pongas atención a la letra de la canción por favor- **dijo rachel sin esperar respuesta solo se levanto dejando a quinn confundida

Al llegar arriba en el escenario tomo el micrófono y miro fijamente a quinn, en el karaoke empezó a sonar _ WITHOUT YOU_

I can't win, I can't reign  
>I will never win this game<br>Without you  
>Without you<br>**Quinn se le quedo viendo a los ojos al ver que Rachel no le quitaba la mirada**  
>I am lost, I am vain<br>I will never be the same  
>Without you<br>Without you  
><strong><em> de seguro eso lo esta cantando para mi sin duda no vive sin mi-<em>**penso finn  
>I won't run, I won't fly<br>I will never make it by  
>Without you<br>Without you  
><strong><em>espero que Quinn sepa que la canto para ella-<em>**penso rachel  
>I can't rest, I can't fight<br>All I need is you and I  
>Without you<br>Without...you  
><strong>quinn y rachel se miraban tan detenidamente<strong>  
>Oh, oh, oh<br>You, you, you  
>Without<br>You, you, you  
>Without you<p>

Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
>But I can't accept that we're estranged<br>Without you  
>Without you<p>

I can't quit now, this can't be right  
>I can't take one more sleepless night<br>Without you  
>Without you<p>

I won't soar, I won't climb  
>If you're not here, I'm paralyzed<br>Without you  
>Without you<p>

I can't look, I´m so blind  
>I lost my heart, I lost my mind<br>Without you  
>Without...you<p>

Oh, oh, oh  
>You, you, you<br>Without  
>You, you, you<br>Without..you

I am lost, I am vain  
>I will never be the same<br>Without you  
>Without you<br>Without you

Al terminar la cancion Rachel bajo del escenario para fundirse en un abrazo ella y rachel. Finn solo las miraba desconfiado

R:** bien y que les pareció la canción-**pregunto rachel

Q:** muy hermosa rachel te luciste-**dijo mirando los labios de rachel

R:** gracias quinn- **dijo lamindo sus labios al notar la mirada de quinn en ellos

F:**y ah que se debió la canción rach-**pregunto finn interesado

R:** en nada realmente finn-**_ esa letra era para ti-_le susurro en el oído a quinn que se sonrrojo al escucharla y se emociono al saber que esa canción rachel se la había cantado a ella

S:** yo cantare una canción- **dijo parándose

Al tomar el micrófono su mirada se enfoco en brithany , en eso epezo a sonar la canción everytime

Notice me, take my hand.  
>Why are we strangers when<br>our love is strong  
>why carry on without me<br>**canto mirando a brithany**  
>Everytime I try to fly I fall<br>Without my wings, I feel so small  
>I guess I need you baby<br>And everytime I see you in my dreams  
>I see your face, it's haunting me<br>I guess I need you baby.

I may have made it rain,  
>Please forgive me<br>But my weakness caused you pain  
>And this songs my sorry.<br>**brithany la miraba un poco triste pero con emocion**  
>At night I pray<br>That soon your face will fade away.

And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
>Without my wings, I feel so small<br>I guess I need you baby  
>And everytime I see you in my dreams<br>I see your face, you're haunting me  
>I guess I need you baby<p>

**Termino y fue a abrazar a brithany**

BR: **saben que yo cantare una canción-** dicho esto se fue hacia el escenario dejando a santana extrañada pues al llegar al escenario brithany la miro

BR:** hola a todos-** dijo slaudando**- esta canción va para mi ex novia santana que esta aquí justo enfrente de mi y quiero que sepan que esta al cien por ciento dedicada a ella, asi que me harias el favor sannty de subri y cantar esta canción como himno de nuestro amor… por cierto esta canción la cantamos juntas una noche que…-**fue interrumpida por santana que subió corriendo para taparle la boca con su mano

S:** jeje si emm… britt cantemosla-**dijo nerviosa

En eso empezó a sonar A THOUSAND YEARS

The day we met,  
>Frozen I held my breath<br>Right from the start  
>I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...<br>Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<br>**empezo cantando brithany**  
>One step closer<p>

I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<br>**cantaron las dos juntas y mirandose**  
>Time stands still<br>Beauty in all she is  
>I will be brave<br>I will not let anything take away  
>What's standing in front of me<br>Every breath  
>Every hour has come to this<p>

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

One step closer  
>One step closer<p>

I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<br>I will love you thousand years

**Termino cantando santana**

Despues de eso se besaron con tanto amor sin recorder donde estaban pero después de eso se bajaron del escenario y se sentaron juntas

R:** quinn cantas una canción conmigo porfavor-**dijo rachel

Q:**no estoy segura rach-**dijo timida

F:**pero yo siempre canto contigo-** dijo finn triste

R:** no me interesa quiero cantar con quinn-**dijo mirando fijamente a quinn

Q:** esta bien vamos-**dijo aceptando

R:** ponle atención a la letra finn-** dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa falsa

Las dos subieron juntas al escenario y empezó a sonar la canción de GIVE YOUR HEART BREAK

The day I first met you  
>You told me you never fall in love<br>But now that I get you  
>I know fear is what it really was<br>Now here we are, so close, yet so far  
>Having not past the tense.<br>When will you realize  
>Baby im not like the rest<br>**Empezo cantando Rachel y despues seguida por quinn**  
>Don't wanna break your heart<br>Wanna give your heart a break  
>I know you're scared is wrong<br>I think i might make a mistake  
>Theres just one night to live<br>And theres no time to wait (to wait)  
>So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break<br>Let me give your heart a break , your heart a break  
>Theres just so much you can take, give your heart a break<br>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
>(i will give you)<br>**esmpezo a cantar quinn**  
>On Sunday, you went home alone,<br>There was tears in your eyes,  
>I called your cell phone, my love,<br>But you did not reply **le siguio rachel**  
>The world is ours if we want it,<br>We can take it, if you just take my hand,  
>Theres no turn back now<br>Maybe try to understand  
><strong>cantaron juntas<strong>  
>Don't wanna break your heart<br>Wanna give your heart a break  
>I know you're scared is wrong<br>I think i might make a mistake  
>Theres just one night to live<br>And theres no time to wait (to wait)  
>So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break,<br>Let me give your heart a break , your heart a break  
>Theres just so much you can take, give your heart a break<br>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
>(i will give you)<br>**canto Rachel sola**  
>When your lips are on my lips<br>Then our hearts beat as one,  
>But you slip out of my finger tips<br>Everytime you run  
><strong>cantaron juntas<strong>  
>Don't wanna break your heart,<br>Wanna give your heart a break,**canto quinn**  
>I know you're scared is wrong,<br>I think i might make a mistake  
>Theres just one night to live,<br>And theres no time to wait (to wait)  
>So let me give your heart a break,<br>'cause you've been hurt before,  
>I can see it in your eyes<br>You try to smile it away,  
>Some things you can't disguise<br>Dont wanna break your heart, I can ease the ache (the ache)  
>So let me give your heart a break,give your heart a break,<br>Let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break,  
>Theres just so much you can take, give your heart a break,<br>Let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
>(i will give you)<p>

The day I first met you  
>You told me you never fall in love<p>

Terminaron con sus rostros muy pegados casi con sus labios rozandose

_Y asi dejaron a finn con la boca abierta sospechando que hay había algo mas que amistad_

**_Bueno otro capitulo mas; repito glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo juego con ellos_**

**Para mañana talvez suba el otro capitulo besoos**


	5. Chapter 5

Al terminar la cancion GIVE YOUR HEART BREAK finn se quedo asombrado por la actuación que habían echo-_no puede ser rachel me intentaría decir algo con esa canción, quiere terminar conmigo y lo mas importante porque actua asi con quinn siendo que yo soy su novio creo que será mejor que cante algo para que se de cuenta-_pensa finn

Quinn y Rachel llegaron a la mesa donde estaban con sus manos entresalazadas

R:** y bien finn que te pareció-**dijo rachel levantando sus cejas

F:** que esto es absurdo-**dijo finn estupefacto

Q:** que es absurdo-** pregundo quinn

F:** lo que hicieron ustedes dos-**dijo molesto

R:** pero finn no hemos hecho nada solo hemos cantado esa canción-**dijo rachel razonando

K:**y ha estado hermosa por cierto, felicidades chicas son muy buenas haciendo duetos-** dijo kurt un poco burlon

S:** cállate porcelana, chicas tenemos que decirles algo-** dijo santana

BR:** sanny y yo volveremos porque asi me lo dijo lord tubbington-**dijo brithany contenta

S:** emm britt-britt eso fue demaciada información no crees-**susurro santana en el oído de brithany**- no chicos eso no era lo que queríamos decirles era que yo y britt-britt nos iremos al hotel que se encuentra cruzando el central park-**dijo tomando a brithany de la mado y saliendo**- buenas noches chicos-**se despidió santana y brithany agito su mano

BR:** quien iba a decir que después de tiempo separadas britt vuelve y deciden irse a un hotel a tener sexo-**dijo nervioso pero con una sonrisa tímida

K: **Blaine creo que será mejor que también nosotros nos vayamos-**dijo kurt

BL:** y si nos vamos mejor a un hotel kurt- **dijo Blaine picaron

K:** esta bien-**dijo levantándose** – bien chicas y finn nos vamos, buenas noches-**se despidió de finn**_- no tengan sexo tan rudo_**- les susurro kurt al quinn y rachel que se sonrojaron-**bueno ahora si me voy hasta luego chicas-**dijo kurt

F:** bien saben que voy a cantar una canción y quiero que le pongas atención rachel-** dijo finn subiendo al escenario

Q:**_te amo-_** dijo quinn en el oído de rachel

R:** también te amo quinn fabray-** dijo rachel mirándola a sus ojos**- por cierto tendremos el apartamento solas-** dijo rachel picara

Quinn solo abrió los ojos y miro hacia donde finn empezaba a cantar DON'T SPEAK

**Empezo finn mirando a rachel**  
>You and me<br>We used to be together  
>Every day together always<br>**Rachel pueso su mano en el interior de la pierna de Quinn serca de su ingle hacienda que esta se puesiera nerviosa**  
>I really feel<br>I'm losing my best friend  
>I can't believe<br>This could be the end  
><strong>Quinn puso su mano sobre la de Rachel y la bajo un poco para que quedara cerca de su rodilla<strong>  
>It lloks as though you're letting go<br>And it's real,  
>Well I don't whant to know<br>**Rachel empezo a acariciar la rodilla con su dedo pulgar **  
>Don't speak<br>I know just what you're saying  
>So please stop explaing<br>Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
>Don't speak<br>I know what you're thinking  
>I don't need your reasons<br>don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
><strong>los ojos de finn se llenaron de lagrimas al ver como Rachel acariciaba la pierna de quinn<strong>  
>Our memories<br>They can be inviting  
>But some are altogether<br>Mighty brightening  
><strong>rachel sonreia al ver a Quinn nerviosa pero lo que no sabia era que quinn se encontraba bastante exitada<strong>  
>As we die, both you and I<br>With my head in my hands  
>I sit and cry<br>**quinn miro a los ojos de rachel y las dos vieron esa passion que jamas habian visto en alguien mas**  
>Don't speak<br>I know just what you're saying  
>So please stop explaing<br>Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
>Noooo Nooo<br>Don't speak  
>I know what you're thinking<br>I don't need your reasons  
>don't tell me 'cause it hurts<br>**Rachel acerco su rostro al de quinn**  
>It's all ending<br>I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
><strong>quinn sintioo el rostro de Rachel cerca asi que solo cerro sus ojos<strong>  
>You and me<br>I can see us dying... are we?  
><strong>las dos se alejaron al recordar que finn las miraba<strong>  
>Don't speak<br>I know just what you're saying  
>So please stop explaing<br>Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
>Noo Nooo<br>Don't speak  
>I know what you're thinking<br>I don't need your reasons  
>don't tell me 'cause it hurts<br>don´t tell me ´cause it hurts  
><strong>sus rostros estaban tan cerca casi para besarse de nuevo<strong>  
>I know just what you're saying<br>So please stop explaing  
>Don´t speak (x3)<br>Laa Laaa

**cuando estubieron apunto de besarse finn las interrumpio**

F:**no vamos chicas-**dijo finn con los ojos llorosos

R:**claro vámonos-**dijo rachel tomando a quinn de la mano para entrelazar sus dedos

una vez pasando por central park finn detuvo a rachel

F:** solo dimelo porfavo, bueno díganmelo**

R:** finn yo..-** dijo rachel siendo interrumpida por finn

F:**dimelo-**dijo finn apretando el brazod e rachel

R:**finn yo no sabia nada de ti no sabia si hibamos a terminar tu en ohio y yo aca en new york es algo ilógico de que sigamos-**dijo rachel muy rápido casi llorando por la fuerza que el chico aplicaba en su brazo**- finn suéltame que me lastimas-**dijo rachel siendo observada por quinn

F:**no rach, no te soltare eres solo mia solo mia entiende eso tu te vas a casar conmigo-**dijo ejerciendo mas fuerza pero en eso quinn le dio una patada en sus partes intimas

Q:** te ah dicho que la sueltes imbécil-** dijo quinn molesta llendo abrazar a rachel**-estas bien preciosa**

R:**si quinn no te preocupes-** dijo rachel acomodando mejor su espalda en el pecho de quinn

F:**rachel-**dijo aun retorciéndose

R:** no finn, aquí terminamos y quiero que mañana a primera hora vayas por tus cosas y esta noche te quedas en un hotel-**dijo rachel molesta

Q:** creo que yo hare lo mismo-**dijo quinn dejando confundida a rachel pero ella solo con una sonrisa viendo la reacción de rachel

R:** de que hablas quinn-**dijo rachel extrañada

Q:**cuando te quieran apartar de mi lado te sujetare tan fuerte que ni el mejor golpe me separara de ti-** dijo abrazando a la diva por la espalda para asi llegar al apartamento de rachel

_Una vez en el apartamento_

Q:** bien rachel hemos llegad….-**dijo siendo interrumpida por un sediento beso por parte de la diva, al momento de sentir los labios de la diva sobre los suyos empujo a rach contra el marco de la puera para apretarla mas contra ella tomandola por los muslos y enredar las piernas de la diva en su cintura,rachel dio un pequeño salto y enredo sus piernas en la cintura de quinn haciendo que esta la tomara con su mano derecha a un costado y la izquierda en su nalga para sostenerla mejor. Despues de unos minutos asi s separaron y se miraron fijamente para después rachel bajar y entrar por completo al apartamento

R:** quinn necesito decirte algo-**dijo timida

Q:**dime estrellita-**dijo mirándola a los ojos

R:** pase lo que pase esta noche será porque las dos estamos concientes de esto cierto-**pregunto rachel

Q:** emm si claro rach… que pasa-**dijo quinn nerviosa al entender lo que quería la diva

R:** bueno como tu sabras.. este… pues.. yo nunca eh estado con alguien-**termino confesando la diva haciendo que a quinn se le inflara el pecho de felicidad por saber que ella tomaria la virginidad de rachel pero depues un monton de miedos le pasaron por la mente en el cual ella pensaba que podía lastimar a la diva

Q:** que estas diciendo rachel-**dijo quinn

R:**eso pues que soy virgen-** dijo rachel entrando a su recamara esperando a que quinn la siguiera, al entrar a la recamara se quito los tenis y en eso quinn entro

Q:** rach me has puesto nerviosa-**dijo quinn timida

R:** porque lo dises-**dijo rachel extrañada

Q: **el saber que no has estado con nadie me hace feliz pero eso me pone nerviosa saber que te puedo fallar o que tal si…-**fue interrumpida

R:**si nada quinn si nada cuando ocurra ocurrirá porque las dos queremos-**dijo rachel picara**- aparte hay te veias tan sexy que no se como me estoy resistiendo-**dijo rachel acercándose lentamente

Q:** pues no te resistas rach… vamos has lo que quieras hacer-**dijo quinn tumbándose sobre la cama

R:**tu te lo haz buscado fabray-**dijo rachel acercándose lentamente para quedar sobre quinn y mirarla intensamente y después besarla, beso que fue correspondido inmediatamente por quinn que por instinto puso sus manos sobre las caderas de la morena para acercarla completamente a ella. Rachel al sentir las manos tirado de su playera se separo un poco para sentarse sobre el pelvis de quinn con una pierna a cada lado y quitarse la playera quedando con un brasier negro, cosa que éxito mas a quinn y dirijio una de sus manos a un pecho de la morena que al sentir la palma de la mano de quinn sobre su pecho se dejo caer de nuevo sobre quinn besándola intensamente poniendo sus manos a cada lado del rostro de quinn y esta pueso de nuevo sus manos en la cadera de la morena acercándola completamente.

Quinn se volteo para quedar ella arriba y quitar de una vez su playera y asi fueron quitándose las prendas hasta quedar completamente desnudas. Una vez las dos semidesnuda aun con sus calzones puestos y rachel con brasier y quinn con un top deportivo negro.

Rachel empezó a besar y morder ligeramente el cuello de quinn quien estaba de bajo de ella haciendo gemir a la rubia después fue bajando dejando mordidas sobre su clavicula bajando por sus pechos y llegar a su abdomen donde se entretuvo buen rato después le quito el top a quinn para después empeza a besar uno de los pechos de quinn y masajear el otro con la palma de su mano haciendo que la rubia gimiera y qritara de placer. Bajo hasta su abdomen y empezó a besar el pelvis haciendo que la rubia generara un ligero movimiento haciendo que rachel quitara sus calzoncillos y empezar a besar sus piernas subiendo llegando a sus rodillas luego a sus muslos y por ultimo subió su mirada esperando a que la rubia aprobara lo que seguía al ver como quinn gemia y sonreía casi a la vez lo tomo como una aprobación y undio por su cabeza en la entrepierna de la rubia jugando con su lengua pasándola por el clítoris de la rubie haciendo que esta empezara a mover sus caderas contra el rostro de rachel. Rachel al notar que quinn ya no podía mas metió dos dedos dentro de la rubia

Q:** oh por dios… rachel… sigue porfavor-** gimio quinn haciendo que la morena acelerara sus movimientos. Después de unos minutos asi quinn acabo sobre los dedos de rachel, asi que saco los dedos

R: **no te he hecho daño-**pregunto rachel nerviosa

Q:**no rachel al contrario me has hecho sentir amada y wow no pensé que supieras tanto del tema-**dijo quinn soltando un suspiro

R:** no sabes muchas cosas de mi quinn fabray-**dijo con picardia y malicia

Q:** terminemos lo que empezamos-** dijo quinn tumbándose sobre rachel para besarla y quitarle el brasier para besarle los pechos y bajar por su estomago y luego para besar su pelvis y quitarle los calzones a rachel para undir sin previo aviso su cabeza en el centro de rachel y empezando a jugar con ella, después de unos minutos de lamer el clitoris de rachel undio con delicadeza y cuidado un dedo par a no lastimar a la diva haciendo que esta se empezara a mover y a gemir incontrolablemente y gritar su nombre

R:** quinn no puedo mas… vamos sigue rubia demuestra lo que tienes-**dijo rachel para después quinn undir otro dedo y empezar a moverlos mas rápido y en cuestión de unos minutos rachel exploto. Asi que saco sus dedos y beso a rachel

R:** que pasa quinn-**pregunto rachel al ver lagrimas en los ojos de quinn

Q:**como que que pasa estrellita-**pregunto quinn**- que no vez que cabo de hacer el amor con la persona que de verdad amo **

R:**pero deverias estar feliz-**dijo rachel emocionada con los ojos llorosos también

Q:** y lo estoy rachel estoy tan feliz pero lloro por que te amo y son lagrimas de felicidad-**dijo quinn con una sonrisa

R:**yo también estoy tan feliz quinn-**dijo rachel conmovida por las palabras de a rubia

Q:**te amo rachel te amo tanto que no te imaginas-**dijo quinn

R:** yo también te amo y mucho mas-** dijo subiéndose sobre la rubia**- y te lo demostrare toda esta noche-** dijo picarona para después besar a la diva

_ 5 de la madrugada _

Hay estaba quinn observando a rachel después de haber hecho el amor casi toda la noche pero unos sonidos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, se levanto y se puso un calzoncillo y un shrot corto con un top y fue a ver que era el sonido y al salir de la habitación noto que tocaban la puerta asi que volvió sobre sus pasos y sepertar a la diva pero al entrar a la habitación rachel ya estaba con un short y una playera

R:** que pasa quinn quien tocaba la puerta-** pregunto rachel

Q:** no se volvi a despertarte para que me acompañases-** dijo quinn avergonzada

R:** tienes miedo fabray-** dijo rachel dirijiendose hacia afuera

Q:**_ RACHEL ESPERA!-_** La detuvo quinn

R: **que pasa quinn-** dijo volteando

Q:** nada solo iba agarrar esto-** dijo mostrando una escoba

_Rachel se dirigió a la puerta y al abrir no podía creer lo que estaba viendo frente a ella_

** Hooolaa bueno otro capitulo sencillo y para recordarle que glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo juego con ellos**

**Mañana en la noche subiré el otro capitulo**

**Bye buenas noches**


	6. Chapter 6

Un kurt con un visible moretón en el ojo y su labio partido y lleno de sangre con su playera rasgada y el pantalos hecho añicos con un tenia puesto y el otro en la mano. Brithany y santana venían en pijama acompañándolo

R:** oh por dios… que ha pasado-**pregunto rachel metiendo a kurt a su departamento seguida de brithany y santana

Q:** santana que paso- **pregunto quinn asustada

S:**no lo se fabray, kurt llego a mi habitación con brithany después lo vimos y nos asustamos pero el nos dijo que quería venir para aca-**dijo santana rápido y asustada

R:** kurt hummel, ahora mismo me diras que paso y porque vienes asi-**dijo rachel un poco molesta

K:** no lo se diva, cuando yo y Blaine llegamos al hotel rentamos una habitación después tu sabes, nos empezamos a bezar pero el se puso un poco agresivo y me empezó a golpear-**dijo kurt con lagrimas

BR:** kurt dime que no te hizo lo que estoy pensando-**pregunto brithany asustada

K:** no britt por eso mi ropa esta desgarrada porque intento quitármela pero no lo logro entonces yo sali corriendo a su habitación y ya no me siguió-** dijo kurt sollozando por el recuerdo

S:** que pasa brithany porque te has asustado-**pregunto santana

BR:** esque no se si deba decirlo-** dijo nerviosa

Q:** porque no sabes-** pregunto quinn desconcertada

BR:** porque fue promesa de amigo a amiga-** dijo levantando su mano en signo de promesa

K:**porfavor britt dime que ha pasado, porque asi no puedo seguir con Blaine-** dijo kurt limpiando la sangre con un papel que le dio santana

BR:** está bien, está bien, mira Blaine me conto que cuando tu te graduaste después de una semana llego una persona y pues tu sabes se acosto con el pero cuando amaneció el muchacho le dejo en un papel escrito que había conseguido lo que quería y ahora estarían unidos por siempre-**redacto brithany triste

R:** como que estarían unidos por siempre-** pregunto rachel

BR:** que cuando Blaine fue con el doctor le dijo que es tenia VIH, y Blaine se asusto mucho-**dijo yéndose a sentar junto con los demás

K:** eso no puede ser, Blaine seria incapaz de engañarme-** dijo kurt tapando su rostro y empezando a llorar

Q:**kurt ustedes no hicieron nada-**pregunto quinn yendo a abrazar al chico

K:** no desde que me vine a new york ya no lo volví a ver apenas ayer-** dijo un poco aliviado

R:**bien sabemos que no tuviste nada y lo probable es que tampoco estés enfermo, pero ahora que harás con Blaine-**pregunto rachel

K:** nada ya he terminado con el y mañana se ira a Ohio, ya no quiero saber nada mas de el- ** dijo un poco dolido

R:** entonces mañana se ira con finn-** dijo rachel entrecerrando los ojos

S:** como que se ira con finn, que el no venia a pasar año nuevo contigo-**pregunto santana

R:** no de echo he terminado con el, por las circunstancias-** dijo tomando la mano de quinn

S:** bien, que les parece si vamos a dormir-**dijo santana jalando a brithany a su habitación

K:** tienes razón,****_ no hagan mucho ruido-_**dijo lo ultimo en oído de quinn y rachel

R:** buenas noches kurt-**se despidió rachel jalando ella tambien a quinn a su habitación

_ Una vez en la habitación de rachel_

Q:** me siento mal por kurt-** dijo quinn quitándose las pantuflas

R:** lo se, no puedo creer que Blaine le hiciera eso-** dijo rachel acostándose de espaldas a la rubia

Q: **yo tampoco, y pensar que se veía buena persona-** dijo abrazando a rachel por la espalda colocando su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura de esta** – por cierto no te pregunte… como te sientes por haber terminado con finn-** pregunto quinn haciendo que la diva se voleara para mirarla de frente

R:** no me siento mal pero me siento mas libre-** dijo rachel robándole un beso a la rubia haciendo que esta riera

Q:** eso es trampa berry- ** dijo quinn fingiendo enojo

R:** que es trampa Quinn fabray-** pregunto rachel**- esto-** dijo para besar de nuevo a la rubia**- no- **beso **-lo- **beso** –creo fabray porque tu amas mis besos tanto como yo amo tus labios-**dijo para besarla mas intensamente

Q:**te juro rachel berry que me cobrare uno a uno los besos que me estas robando-** dijo quinn amenazando

R:** cuando quieras fabray- **dijo levantándose lentamente de la cama

Q:** a donde vas rach-** pregunto quinn

R:** por un vaso de agua porque una persona me quiere robar besos y es injusto que lo haga con mis labios secos-** dijo rachel saliendo de la habitación

Una vez en la cocina se dirijio hacia el refrigerador pero cuando ella iba a abrir la puerta del refri para tomar la jarra sintió que alguin la empujaba contra este haciendo que su diminuto cuerpo quedara pegado al mueble con el cuerpo de esa persona pero cuando se quizo voltear se lo impidieron y le sususrraron al oído

Q:**no sabes con quien te estás metiendo berry porque cuando yo quiera robarte los besos lo hare sin previo aviso, además no eres quien para salirte de la cama y dejarme sola-**dijo quinn bajando su mano hacia la ingle de la diva haciendo que esta soltara un ligero gemido

R:** quinn nos van a escuchar-** dijo rachel exitada pues la rubia puso su mano cobre la tela del short en su centro

Q:**no te preocupes no haremos nada pero debo admitir que amo tenerte asi-** dijo quinn sacando su mano de la entrepierna de rachel para poner las dos manos en la cadera de la diva y besar el cuello de la diva haciendo que esta gimiera de nuevo

S:** OH POR DIOS MIS OJOS-**grito santana asustando a quinn y rachel haciendo que estas se separaran**- dejen de montarse que sus gemidos me han despertado y han hecho que britt se escondiera debajo de la cama porque dijo que su gato gordo la espiaba y nada que eran quinn y rachel montándose en la cocina donde yo planeaba almorzar orita-** dijo santana con ironia

Q:** te recuerdo que estamos vestidas-** dijo quinn nerviosa

S:** si claro con tu mano en el centro de la diva y tus labios pegados a su cuello-**dijo sarcástica**- ni la ropa las detiene-** termino diciendo la diva

R:** bueno ya santana como si **tu** no hicieras lo mismo-** dijo rachel

S:** por eso rente una habitación en un hotel berry-** dijo santana con superioridad

Q:** vaya S, tu si que no pierdes tiempo-** sijo quinn abrazando a la diva por los hombros y esta por la cintura

S:** como si yo no supiera que ustedes están teniendo sexo desde que la diva fue a new haven con la escusa de buscarte, no me hagan reir que yo se que se montan desde antes de llegar aquí las dos juntas-**dijo santana finalizando para irse a su habitación dejando a las otras sonrrojadas

Q:** rach vamos a dormir-**dijo quinn tirando del brazo de la diva

_ Una vez en la recamara _

Quinn estaba abrazando a rachel por la espalda con su brazo alrededor de la cintura

R:**te amo quinn-**dijo rachel

Q:**también te amo estrellita-** dijo quinn

R:** buenas noches hermosa-** dijo bostezando

Q:** buenas noches pequeña-** dijo para dormirse abrazando a la diva

_Viernes por la mañana_

Alguien toca la puerta a eso de las 9 de la mañana asi que kurt se decide ir a abrir pero se sorprende cuando pasa por la habitación de la diva la encuentra en una sesión de besos con quinn debajo de ella por lo que mejor avanza para no interrumpir tan acalorada mañana pero en la sala están brithany y santana con una escoba y brithany con una cuchara de metal mirando hacia la puerta

K:**porque no abren chicas que no ven que tocan-**dijo kurt dirigiéndose a la puerta

S:** ALTO LADDY HUMMEL-** dijo santana asustando al chico pero en eso se escucho un ruido de un objeto romperse

BR:** que ha sido eso-** dijo brithany mirando hacia las habitaciones

Q:** nada brithany se cayo una lámpara-** dijo quinn saliendo de la habitación sobándose la cabeza

S:**claro si hay mucho movimiento obvio se caera-** dijo santana picarona

R:**no molestes santana, y que pasa-** pregunto rachel pero en eso se escucho de nuevo que alguien tocaba la puerta

S:** yo abro-** dijo santana abriendo pero quedo congelada al ver a finn y Blaine detrás de la puerta

Q:** que hacen aquí-**pregunto quinn dirijiendose mejor a Blaine

BL:** contigo no he venido rubia oxigenada-**dijo Blaine molesto

R:** no le hables asi a mi novia-** dijo rachel dejando a todos en shock hasta a quinn

F:**porfavor rachel todos sabemos que quinn te pondrá el cuerno y asi te daras cuenta de que me amas a mi-** dijo finn con orgullo

Q:** si claro finnepto es mas buscame a alguien para ponerle el cuerno a la persona que amo desde hace mas de 2 años-** dijo ironica

F:** ni tu ni nadie va amar a rachel tanto como la amo yo-** dijo finn acercándose a centímetros del rostro de quinn

Q:** excepto yo, porque yo amo a rachel mucho mas de lo que alguien puede amar a una persona-** dijo quinn con una ceja levantada

F:** me das asco-** dijo finn dándole una cachetada a quinn para después arrepentirse

R:** pero que carajos te pasa finn-** dijo rachel a abrazar a finn

F:** pasa que tu te vienes con migo-** dijo finn jalando a rachel a la puerta

Q:** tu no te la llevas a ningún lado-** dijo quinn tomando la escoba que santana tenia y le dio un golpe en el estomago a finn dejándolo sofocado y liverando a la diva

S:** por dios Q te pasaste-** dijo santana burlándose

BR:** paren la violencia-** dijo brithany interponiéndose**- oh los unicornios vendrán para encerrarlos en celdas de algodón con tortugas guardianes-** dijo con inocencia

F:** los unicornios son estúpidos y no existen brithany-** dijo finn burlándose pero se arrepintió cuando sintió como la cuchara de metal golpeba su rostro

R:** gracias quinn-** dijo rachel besando a quinn dejando a finn asqueado

F:** son unas lesbianas asquerosas-** dijo finn con asco y rabia

S:** y que piensas hacer finn golpearnos como a quinn porque si te atreves a tocarnos te golpeare tanto que olvidaras tu nombre-** dijo santana con rabia

BL:** bien a lo que veníamos-** dijo Blaine parándose frente a kurt**- kurt lo siento pero esto debe terminar-** dijo Blaine sintiendo una cachetada muy fuerte en su mejilla

K:** tienes razón aquí termina todo y porfavor toma tus cosa y las de finn y no vuelvan-** dijo kurt muy enojado llendose a su habitación

BR:** les ahorre tiempo y les traje la maleta y porfavor váyanse… ha por cierto yo llego el próximo viernes a Ohio para ir el lunes al instituto-** dijo brithany dándoles las maletas y avisando que volveria hasta el próximo viernes

F:** espero que seas feliz rachel-** dijo finn acercándose a la diva

R:** lárgate finn, lárgate que no te quiero volver a ver, no después de haberle pegado a quinn-** dijo rachel con rabia**- pór cierto toma-** dijo la diva entregándole la sortija que finn le dio cuando le propuso matrimonio

F:** no rach quédatela porque mi propuesta sigue en pie-** dijo finn

R:** pero yo romperé esa promesa y ya vete que se hace tarde-** dijo lanzándole la sortija

BL:** hasta luego-** dijo Blaine saliendo

F:** te amo rachel-** dijo finn intentando besar a la diva pero esta le voltio la cara de un cachetazo

R:** no lo vuelvas a intentar y ya vete de una vez-** ahora si finn salió sin despedirse

S:** ya que se fueron quiero que me explique como esta eso de que son novias**

_ Rachel y quinn se voltearon a ver nerviosas pero sabían que se aproximaba una avalancha de preguntas_

**_Hola chicos otro cap sencillo_**

**_Les recuerdo que glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo juego con ellos_**

**_Mañana subo el otro capitulo BYE y buenas noches_**


	7. Chapter 7

Y hay estaban quinn y rachel paradas frente a santana que las miraba esperando respuesta con una mano en su cintura

R:**bueno santana no es lo que tú piensas-** dijo rachel nerviosa

S:** entonces que es berry porque te recuerdo que acabas de grita frente a todos que quinn es tu novia-** dijo santana con malisia

Q:**esta bien santana te lo diremos-** dijo quinn

K:** nos lo diran a todos-** dijo kurt llegando con la mano entrelazada con brithany

S:** kurt hummel suelta a brithany-** dijo Santana llendo por brithany para tomarla ella del brazo

B:** quinnie porque no me dijiste que andavas con rachel-**dijo brithany triste

Q:** no B no es lo que piensas esque entre yo y rachel no hay nada-** dijo quinn mirando a rachel que bajo su mirada triste

S:** si claro-** dijo santana irónica

R:** lo que dice quinn es verdad santana, no somos nada-** dijo rachel con la voz un poco temblorosa

Q:** miren todos pongan atención, yo y rach no somos nada hasta hoy ya se vera después-** dijo quinn muy rápido para poder hablar con rachel y saber porque se había puesto así

B:** pero si se gustan desde el instituto porque no son nada-** dijo brithany poniendo una mano bajo su barbilla

S:** que estas diciendo britt-** pregunto santana extrañada

B:** pues que se gustan desde el instituto-** dijo brithany razonando

**Quien te dijo-** dijieron rachel y quinn al mismo tiempo

K:** no se tiene que ser un genio para saber que desde el instituto ustedes tenían una extraña conexión sexual-**dijo kurt burlon

**KURT-** gritaron quinn y rachel al mismo tiempo sonrojándose

S:** en eso tienes razón porcelana-** dijo santana chocando sus manos con kurt

Q:** bueno ya les contare, antes de que rachel llegara a mi apartamento yo empece a recibir mensajes un poco subidos de tono y luego te marque santana, después de unas dos horas me llego otro mensaje y empezaron a tocar la puerta y pues yo me asuste y grite que le diría a mi esposo pero en eso dejaron de tocar y recibi otro mensaje y por fin abri y vi que era rachel, después la deje pasar y nos declaramos, dormimos y solo eso pero la mañana la empezamos se podría decir muy energéticas y después ustedes marcaron y no interrumpieron-** fue interrumpida

S:** TE LO DIJE PORCELANA-** dijo santana riéndose

K:** ya veo-** dijo kurt picaron

Q:**Y después pasamos la tarde para alistarnos al dia siguiente y salir hacia aquí, listo punto final gracias toda la explicación pero yo y rach vamos al centro comercial-** dijo quinn apresurada y sacando a rachel del apartamento

S:** SI CLARO VAYAN A TENER SEXO TOTAL USTEDES NUNCA ACABAN-** grito santana riendo

_ Fuera del apartamento_

R:** que te pasa quinn porque me sacas asi-** dijo rachel extrañada por el comportamiento de la rubia

Q:** suerte tenemos de avernos puesto ropa desente al levantarnos-** dijo quinn caminando sin mirar a la diva

R:** para quinn-** dijo rachell poniéndose frente a quinn

Q:** que pasa rach-** dijo mirando a la diva

R:** dime porque me sacaste asi del apartamento-** dijo rachel de nuevo

Q:** porque quiero platicar contigo pero aquí no se puede-** dijo como si fuera algo obvio

R:** y en el centro comercial si-** dijo rachel ironica

Q:** no vamos al centro comercial-** aviso saliendo del edificio seguida por rachel

_ Y asi siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la parada del taxi para tomar uno_

R:** en un taxi quinn-** dijo rachel con sarcasmo

Q:** no de echo vamos a un sitio al que yo vine después de graduarnos…vamos a un pequeño lugar para poder hablar sin interrupciones-** explico quinn

R:** esta bien pero si vuelve esa quinn bitch me conoceras verdaderamente enojada fabray-**amenzao rachel apuntándola con su dedo haciendo que quinn y el taxista rieran

_Después de casi media de viaje llegaron a una casa visiblemete sola pero bien cuidada_

R:** donde estamos fabray-** pregunto rachel

Q:** en casa de los tios fabray-** dijo quinn razonando

R:** cada cuando vienen aquí-** pregunto rachel curiosa

Q:** ya no vienen y ahora es mia por eso el toque rosa y en la bibloteca tan rockera-** dijo quinn mirando el lugar

R:** pues esta muy bien cuidada-** dijo rachel observando con el ceño fruncido al ver el toque negro de la biblioteca

Q:** pues este lugar no ha sido pisado en meses tu sabras-** dijo quinn

R:** bien quinnie a lo que venimos-** dijo rachel refiriéndose a la platica

Q:** esta bien, lo primero… porque te has puesto asi cuando dije que no éramos nada-** pregunto quinn entrecerrando los ojos

R:** me dolio escuchar que no somos nada-** dijo rachel avergonzada y nerviosa

Q:** pero esque no somos nada berry-** dijo quinn sentándose en un sofá invitando a rachel que se sentara a su lado pero se sento enfrente**- siéntate junto a mi rachel**

R:** no lo hagas mas difícil-** dijo rachel

Q:** pero si no estoy haciendo nada-** dijo quinn extrañada por esa frase

R:** eso es lo malo fabray-** dijo gritando e histérica

Q:** que es lo malo estrellita-** dijo mirando cansada a rachel y sus reproches

R:** no me digas asi…. Primero me besas luego te beso depsues nos besamos nos acostamos y dises que no somos nada-** dijo levantándose de su lugar para avanzara quinn y pararse frente a ella

Q:** es porque nadie se ha declarado rach-** grito cansado y parándose a unos centímetros del rostro de rachel

R:** alejate fabray por lo que mas quiera-** pidió rachel en un susurro

Q:** alejate tu rachel porque yo ya no puedo, no puedo ni quiero pasar un segundo lejos de tu lado y sabes porque… porque TE AMO por eso y me gustas desde el instituto por eso no puedo alejarme y como yo no puedo mejor hazlo tu y alejate-** dijo quinn sin moverse

R:** si de verdad me amas porque no estamos juntas quinn porque- ** dijo rachel aun en su lugar

Q:** quieres ser mi novia rachel?-** pregunto quinn tomandola de la cintura para pegarla completamente a ella y que sus labios apenas se rozaran haciendo que la diva puesiera sus manos alrededor del cuello de quinn y sus bocas apenas y se rozaran

R:** si quinn, si quiero ser tu novia-** dijo rachel acercándose a besar a quinn. Y asi lo hizo se besaron con tanto amor y deseo pero su beso se tuvo que cortar cuando escucharon un ladrido chillon haciendo que rachel se asustara y quinn se riera

Q:** no te preocupes es solo un perrito-** dijo quinn abrazando mas a la diva

R:**aa esta bien…. DISES QUE ESO ES UN PERRITO PERO SI ESTA MAS GRANDE QUE YO FABRAY-** grito rachel huyendo y subiendo las escaleras para meterse donde creyo que era el cuarto de la rubia

Q: ** vez lo que haz hecho max, ahora quien sacara a rachel de la recamara para que reciba uno de sus regalos por ser mi novia-** dijo quinn abrazando al perro raza golden retriever blanco con las patas negras

_ En una de las habitaciones_

Q:** rachel amor sal por favor-** insistió quinn tocando la puerta con el perro echado a sus espalda sin que esta supiera

R:** donde dejaste al perro-** dijo rachel

Q:** esta abajo comiendo-** dijo quinn sintiendo como esta abria la puerta

R:** menos mal poruqe si no…** **OH POR DIOS-** dicho esto salió corriendo hacia abajo dejando confundida a quinn

Q: ** pero que le pasa-** dijo entrando a la habitación y encontrándose al perro sentado en la cama moviendo su cola**- muy graciosos max ahora pensara que le jugué un broma, bueno aquí quédate ahorita vengo-**dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta

Al entrar a la sala lo primero que vio fue un libro volando hacia ella

Q:**pero que te pasa-**pregunto quinn esquivando el libro

R:**porque me has dicho que el perro estaba aca abajo y cuando abro lo primero que encuentro es una linda bola de pelos en mi cama haciendo que yo corra hasta aca abajo-**pregnto rachel sentándose en el sofá de dos personas

Q:**pero mi vida yo no sabia que el perro estaba conmigo-**dijo sentándose junto a rachel y tomandole las manos**- aparte max es muy juguetón y no creo que quiera comerte-**dijo quinn acercándose al oído de rachel**_- porque eso solo lo are yo_****-**susurro en el oído de rachel haciendo que esta se estremeciera

R:**que te parece si vamos a pedirle disculpas a max-**dijo rachel picarona

Q:** si claro vamos-**dijo sabiendo a lo que se refería rachel

Estaban las dos paradas frente a la puerta

Q:**quien abre-**pregunto quinn

R:** hazlo tu-**dijo colocándose detrás de la rubia

Cuando abrieron vieron a max aun en la misma posición en que lo dejo quinn

Q:**mira max mi novia te viene a decir algo-**cuando quinn dijo eso el perro ladro

R:**bien…este max vengo a pedirte disculpas por comportarme asi siendo que tu eres bien juguetón, pero bueno eres mas grande que yo, creo, pero aun asi estas advertido si intentas comerme dejaras a quinn sola en este mundo-**dicho esto sintió como alguien la abrazaba por detrás poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cintura y colocando su barbilla en su hombro

Q:**bien rachel tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente asi que ven-**dijo jalando a la morena**- y tu max quedate aquí y tapa tus oídos-**dijo quinn haciendo que rachel riera por lo ultimo

Una vez en la recamara que si era de quinn cuando rachel entro sintió como alguien la apretaba contra una pared y cerraba la puerta

R:**eres impaciente no fabray-**dijo rachel exitada por tener a la rubia tan cerca

Q:** no solo contigo, aparte verte correr de tu regalo se me hizo tan tierno y excitante-**dicho esto comenzó a poner suaves besos en la nuca y el cuello de la morena haciendo que esta gimiera

R:**si no vamos a la cama no podremos hacer nada-**dijo rachel suspirando por sentir los labios de la rubia mordiendo su cuello

Q:**por que no lo dijiste antes-** dijo quinn volteando a rachel para levantarla y que esta enredara sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de quinn. Y asi se la llevo hasta depositarla en la cama y situarse sobre la morena para empezar a quitarle la blusa que rachel tenia puesta dejándola en un brasier color crema y empezando a besarle la clavícula y a morderla ligeramente haciendo que esta le jalara un poco el pelo para besarla a los labios y morderle a la rubia el labio inferior, en un rápido movimiento rachel paso de estar debajo de quinn a estar sobre quinn y quitarle la blusa de botones que traia puesta, empezó por el primer botón y asi seguir hacia abajo, con cada botón que desabrochaba le iba dejando besos hasta llegar a su estomago para entretenerse mas tiempo y terminar de quitarle la blusa haciendo que quinn se levantara un poco para quitarle por completo la blusa y tirarla sin saber donde había caído en eso rachel se levanto.**- que haces rachel-**pregunto quinn pero su respuesta llego cuando vio a rachel desabotonar el jean que traia puesto y empezar a bajarlo lentamente hasta quitárselo por completo y arrodillarse frente a la rubia. Rachel deabotono el jean que quinn traia puesto y lo empezó a bajar hasta quitárselo por completo y volver a subir para besar los labios de quinn poniendo sus manos en la cintura de quinn para atraerla mas a ella. Entre beso y caricia se quedaron las dos completamente desnudas, entonces quinn puso su pierna izquierda sobre la pierna derecha de rachel y la otra bajo la izquierda de rachel haciendo que sus centros chocaran asi que empezó a moverse creando friccion entre estos y haciendo que rachel la tomara del trasero para intensificar los movimientos haciendo que las dos gritaran de placer y empezaran a besarse erróneamente por que se separaban cada vez que jadeaban estuvieron moviéndose asi durante unos minutos mas hasta que llegaron al orgasmo las dos gritaron, rachel de placer y la rbuia de dolor y placer porque al llegar al orgasmo rachel le rasguño la espalda dejándole las uñas marcadas.

Q:** te amo rachel-**dijo quinn besando a rachel acostándose al lado de esta

R:**también te amo quinn pero creo que deveriamos salir porque hay alguien pidiendo atención-** dijo rachel refiriéndose a los ladridos del perro

Q:**que te parece si salimos al patio, digo para que lo conozcas que ya llevamos dos horas en esta casa y no has conocido el patio-**dijo levantándose y empezando a vestirse

R:**si claro… que haces fabray-**pregunto rachel el ver a quinn con su celular**- oh no eso si que no fabray elimina esa foto-**dijo rachel vistiéndose a la velocidad de la luz viendo como quinn salía corriendo de la recamara con el celular arriba

Q:**alcanzame berry-**dijo quinn desde la puerta

R:** si como no-** dijo rachel abriendo la puerta dejando libre al perro sentado frente a la puerta que solo ladro el verla**- ven max vamos a darle su merecido a esa rubia fotografa porno-**dijo rachel corriendo en dirección a donde estaba la rubia seguida del perro

Una vez en la cocina se encontró a la rubia abriendo una botella de agua para después llevársela a la boca y beber el agua. Rachel solo se arrodillo para quedar a la altura del perro y abrazarlo con una mano, el perro solo se acerco mas a su nueva ama. Quinn seguía distraída asi que rachel mejor se fue a la sala pero no llego porque el perro se le puso enfrente y le brinco asiendo que esta cayera al suelo y riendo al sentir al perro como le lamía su rostro.

Q:**traidores-**grito quinn riendo y apuntándolos con su dedo**- max pensé que eras mi amigo, y tu berry crei que nunca me engañarías-**dijo quinn volteándose y cruzando los brazos

R:**pero quinn, amor yo no hice nada max me ataco-** dijo rachel sonriendo y apuntando al perro que se sentaba a un lado ladrando

Q:**no hace falta que me expliques nada max ya no te creo nada-** dijo quinn fingiendo enojo para después ver a rachel como sostenía su boca con su mano intentando no reírse**- ya te vi Rachel Barbara Berry te parece grasioso pues no lo es… ver a tu novia con su perro-**dijo quinn aun fingiendo enojo

R:**haga lo que haga max no le hare caso porque a quien amo es a ti rubia graciosa-** dijo besando en un rápido movimiento**- te amo lo sabías no-**pregunto rachel volviendo a besar a la rubia y cuando sintió que quinn le iba a responder el beso le mordió el labio inferior haciendo que esta riera y se separara. Rachel paso su dedo muy sensual por sus labios para limpiarse la poca saliva que había en ellos

Q:**eso no se vale tramposa… no puedes terminar mi broma con un beso que iba a responder pero me mordiste y te alejaste-** dijo en broma

R:** si más no recuerdo mi novia me dijo que me mostraría un lugar-** dijo rachel viendo como quinn miraba al perro con una ceja levantada

Q:** los que quieras hermosa-** dijo quinn pícara

R:**rubia cochambrosa… hablo del patio quinn, dijiste que me mostrarías el patio-** dijo riendo por los pensamientos de la rubia

Q:**tienes razón… eso iba a hacer pero resulta que cuando salgo de la cocina encuentro a un perro queriéndose tirar a mi novia-** dijo quinn mirando al perro y luego a rachel

R:** no, eso es mentira el solo lamia mi cara-** dijo rachel siguiéndole la broma a la rubia

Q:**como si eso fuera mejor-**dijo quinn sonriendo**- ya esta bien vayamos a ver el patio-**dijo quinn mirando como rachel la miraba con las cejas levantadas

R:**bien vam….amo que me abraces asi-** dijo cuando la rubia se puso a su espalda y le rodeo la cintura con sus mano pegando mas su pecho a la espalda de la diva**- así me siento mas protegida-** dijo acurrucándose mas en quinn

Q:** ese es mi propósito de todos los días… hacerte sentir protegida-** dijo en el oído de la morena haciendo que max ladrara

R:** no te preocupes max, quinn no me esta haciendo nada-**dijo rachel riendo

Q:** si solo vieras tu cuello-** dijo mirándole el cuello detenidamente y notando unas pequeñas mordidas que ella misma dejo hace unos minutos

_En new york_

S:** donde estará quinn y rachel-** pregunto santana

K:** en algún lugar platicando-** dijo marcando un numero

B:** quinnie y rachie están teniendo sexo-** dijo brithany inocente

S:**porque dises eso britt-britt-**dijo santana levantando sus cejas en forma de sorpresa

B:** porque eso asemos tu y yo cuando desaparecemos-** dijobrithany

K:** santana calla a tu mujer-** dijo saliendo de la cocina terminando una conversación en su teléfono

S:** a quien marcaste lady hummel-** pregunto santana avergonzada

K:** pedi pizza a domicilio-** dijo kurt

S:** mexicana cierto-** dijo con advertencia ya q a ella y a brithany les gustaba la mexicana

K:** si santana he encargado tres, una mexicana para ti y britt, una vegana para quinn y rachel y una de peperoni para mi-** dijo kurt

Después de 30 minutos tocaron la puerta y kurt se levandto pues abia que era el repartidor de pizzas, al abrir un joven guapo de ojos azules y peinado muy lindo le entrego las pizzas

Re:** buenos días…perdón tarde que ya son las doce, esta bien su orden-** pregunto el joven apuesto

K:** si si claro…. Brody-** dijo leyendo el gafete de este

W:** brody Weston para ti lindo-** dijo el chico coquetamente

K:**gracias… cuanto será –**dijo kurt tímido y avergonzado

W:** si aceptas una salida conmigo te rebajo el 50%-** dijo ofreciendo

S:**pero claro que acepta hoy a las ocho en el karaoke-**intervino santana

W:** estas deacuerdo…-** movio su cabeza para que kurt dijiera su nombre

K:** kurt hummel mucho gusto-**dijo tomando la mano del chico en forma de saludo

W:** estas de acuerdo kurt-** pregunto

K:** si claro hoy a las ocho en el karaoke-** dijo rápido

W:** bien pues paso por ti a las ocho esta bien-** dijo brody

K:** si esta bien-** dijo kurt

S:**cuanto va a ser-** pregunto santana

W:** serian 75 dolare-** dijo brody sin dejar de mirar a kur

S:** esta bien ten y pasas por mi amigo a las ocho, bien-** dijo santana entregándole el dinero y esperando a que se fuera brody para cerrar la puerta

K:** porque has pagado tu santana-** dijo kurt extrañado

S:** fue es dinero que encontré en tu cartera-** dijo santana tomando una rebanada de pizza

B:** quien era el chico ese kurt-** pregunto brithany

K:** el repartidor de pizzas- **dijo kurt sonriendo ante el recuerdo

S:** y la cita de kurt para esta noche-** dijo santana

B:** podemos ir-**dijo brithany entusiasmada

S:** no creo que…-**fue interrumpida

K: ** si claro-** dijo kurt

B:** bien-** dijo brithany

_En la casa de quinn_

Al abrir la puerta que dirige el patio rachel se quedo en shock por lo que estaba viendo frente a ella en el patio

**_Fin del cap chicos perdón por no subirlo ayer esque no tuve tiempo_**

**_Pero mañana subiré el otro _**

**_Recuerden ni glee ni sus personajes me pretenecen solo juego con ellos un rato_**

**_BYE buenas noches _**


	8. Chapter 8

Un patio gigante con una fuente a la orilla pegada a la barda de ladrillo, un sube y baja grande, unos columpios, un resbaladero, una portería, hasta había un gran árbol con una casita. Todo el patio con zacate, arbustos y árboles alrededor para que nadie mirara nada hacia la casa.

R:** wow…. Quinn esto es genial pero porque venimos aquí después de que tu no has venido durante bastantes años-** pregunto rachel haciendo que quinn dejara de abrazarla por la espalda y se pusiera la frente

Q: **porque quería mostrársela a una persona especial en mi vida de instituto-** dijo sonriente la rubia

R:** esa era yo-** pregunto rachel

Q: **quien más si no-** dijo encogiéndose de hombros

R:** eso es imposible fabray-** dijo con un tono triste

Q:** todo es posible berry-**dijo tomando las manos de la diva entre las suyas**- eras especial para mí, bueno eres especial para mí pero yo no sabía cómo decirte que me gustabas y que te amaba porque siempre estaba el torpe de finn, y yo nunca pase de una perra ante ti nunca me viste mas allá, y no porque fuera mala contigo era una perra rach, porque no era así tú no sabes lo mal que yo me sentía al saber que te lanzarían un slushie y yo no podía hacer nada más que reírme para sostener mi reputación y aun no se porque estas conmigo sí fui una perra contigo. No merezco tene….-** rachel la cayó con un pequeño beso

R:** no vuelvas a decir eso fabray-** dijo la diva juntando su frente con la de la rubía**- y te equivocas-** dijo mirando a quinn a los ojos

Q:** en que me equivoqué berry-** dijo extrañada

R:** yo estaba con finn para llamar tu atención pero nunca la tuve por eso empecé a comportarme mejor contigo y no sabes las ganas que me daban de invitarte a breadstix a cenar pero cuando lo hice santana me dijo que mejor no te esperara porque una reina no saldría con un sapo y que tu dijiste que no porque te daba vergüenza saber que saldrías con una perdedora com…-** la inerrumpio quinn

Q:** santana nunca me dijo nada pero cuando fue eso-** dijo quinn curiosa

R:** cuando cantamos juntos we are the champions recuerdas-** dijo recordando

Q:** si lo recuerdo pero ese dia yo mande a santana a que te dijiera que si aceptabas salir a cenar conmigo e ir a caminar a algún parque pero santana me dijo que tu nunca saldrías con una perra como yo-** dijo un poco triste

R:** entonces Mike no te dijo nada sobre bredastix-** pregunto molesta rachel

Q:** no y ati santana no te dijo nada-** pregunto atando cabos la rubia

R:** no… pero si a santana no es mas perra porque….-** dijo rachel haciendo que la rubia le tapase la boca con su mano

Q:** rach tranquila-** dijo riendo por el carácter de la morena pero molesta por dentro

R:** como voy a estar tranquila si todo este puto-** en eso max ladra**- esta bien lo siento max, pero como voy a estar tranquila si san nos a mentido a las dos… no eso si que no en este momento ire a reclamarle-** dijo dirigiéndose hacia la salida que había entre ese gran patio hacia la calle para poder ir con santana. Pero no contaba con salir y encontrarse en una calle desolada y sin saber a donde ir

Q:** max te apuesto a que esa diva tan hermosa vuelve a entrar porque no sabe que esta casi en la salida de new york-** dice la rubia bastante fuerte para que oiga la diva y max ladre

R:** creo..que ya habrá tiempo de matar a santana-** dice la diva avergonzada

Q:** haya lo que haya echo S mi amor no podemos matarla si no iríamos a prisión y no queremos eso para nadie cierto-** dice la rubia abrazando a rachel

R:** cierto… amor que te parece si jugamos-** dice rachel un poco aniñada

Q:** mi novia me invita a jugar eh…. Bien juguemos en el resbaladero-** dice juguetona

R:** bien vamos-** rachel jala a quinn hasta el resbaladero**- necesito que me esperes aquí abajo para que me caches para no caer-** dice avergonzada

Q:** esta bien-** dice la rubia maliciosa

Rachel una vez que esta arriba decide resbalarse boca bajo y con la cabeza al frente. Quinn no cuenta que rachel se resbale con la caneza abajo asi que cuando escucha a la diva resbalar por el tobogán cae con una fuerza que logra tumbar a la rubia con ella encima y sus rostros muy pegados y asi se quedaron durante unos segundos, mirándose y sonriéndose sin nada mas que eso pero fueron interrumpidas por max que llegaba a ellas y las empezaba a morder amistosamente haciéndolas reir

R:** bien fabray levantémonos-** dijo rachel intentando levantarse, pero no contaba con que la rubia la apretara mas a ella abrazándola por la cintura para después darle un tierno beso, para después sincronizar movimientos entre sus labios. Rachel paso su lengua por el labio inferior de quinn haciendo que esta abriera un poco su boca dando paso a sus lengua y asi comenzar una pelea de lenguas intentando ser vencedoras, asi estuvieron unos minutos hasta que el oxigeno se hizo necesario y tuvieron que separarse

R:** dime que nada cambiara después de salir de esta casa-** dijo rachel insegura

Q:** nada cambiaria aunque quisiera rachel porque yo ya no puedo ocultar mas que te amo y que siempre te eh amado-** dijo robándole un pequeño beso para después levantarse y empezar a jugar futbol con max

_ New york_

K:** chicas ahorita vuelvo necesito comprar la ropa que usare esta noche con brody, las dejos solas y si van a tener sexo no lo hagan en la cocina ni en los sillones que son los principales lugares-** dijo esto tomando una chaqueta para salir

S:** para eso hay recamaras porcelana-** dijo santana

K:** ni se les ocurra entrar a mi recamara-** dicho esto salió

B:** sanny me amas-** pregunto brithany

S:** por supuesto que te amo britt y nunca dudes de eso porque tu eres y seras siempre mi novia y no importa si estemos lejos y tu estes con sam..-** fue interrumpida

B:** ya no estoy con sam deecho lo eh terminado cuando vine aca-** dijo feliz

S:** porque lo haz terminado britt-britt- ** dijo santana

B:** porque si siguiera con el no podría hacer esto-** dicho esto se sento sobre santana con una pierna a cada lado dando gracias por llevar un short deportivo y santana igual pero en diferente color

S:** hacer que bri…-** fue callada por un sediento beso por parte de brithany que fue correspondido de igual manera. Después paso a ser un baile entre lenguas pero no dejaba de ser tierno haciendo asi que santana pusiera sus manos sobre las piernas descubiertas de brithany y brithany poniendo sus manos en el estomago bien marcado de santana que solo llevaba un top puesto. Santana nada perezosa puso sus manos dentro de la playera de tirantes blanda de la rubia haciendo que esta gimiera al contacto pero por la necesidad del oxigeno se separaron.

B:** wow como extrañaba tus besos sanny-** dijo suspirando

S:** y yo extrañaba los tuyos-** dijo mirando a la recamara. Brithany al ver a donde miraba santana se le ocurrió una idea

B:** sanny que te parece si vamos a la habitación-** dijo picara

S:** me has leído la mente brithany.. que esperamos vamos-** dijo dirigiendo a britt a la recamara

_ Afueras de new york_

Estaba quinn recargada a un árbol con rachel entre sus piernas y con su espalda pegada al pecho de la rubia descansando en lo que el perro estaba recortado en otro árbol

Q:** estrellita que aremos mañana-** dijo quinn

R:** mañana?-** pregunto rachel

Q:** si rach mañana, si mas no recuerdo me has traido hasta aquí para pasar año nuevo y ya mañana es-** dijo quinn sonriendo

R:** tienes razón no lo había pensado-** dijo intentando voltearse pero siendo detenida por los brazos de la rubia

Q:** había pensado en que te parece si hacemos carne asada e invitamos a todos los del glee club aquí a comer para pasar este año juntos digo si no te molesta-** dijo quinn con nerviosismo

R:** tienes razón pero si caben-** dijo rachel

Q:** claro mira hay diez recamaras la cocina y la sala y pues el patio esta espacioso solo con poner los juegos mas pegados a la fuente-** dijo quinn sonriendo

R:** quinn tengo una pregunta-** dijo curiosa

Q:** dime hermosa-** dijo haciendo sonrojar a rachel

R:** que es eso de haya-** dijo apuntando cercas de la fuente

Q:** una piscina vacia cubierta por tablas y césped artificial, eso te iba a decir-** dijo quinn explicando

R:** esta bien, ahora planiemos lo de mañana-** dijo la diva

Q:** bien ya te sije hay diez recamara en una pueden dormir Mike y tina, en otra mercedes y sam, en otra puck y laure, en la siquiente san y britt, en otra finn y artie, y en otra Blaine, y en la otra pues kurt-** dijo quinn acomodando a todos

R:** y yo fabray donde-** dijo en broma

Q:** conmigo, ni pienses que te dejare dormir con el giganton de finn capaz y te aplaste y me deja sola sin nadie a mi-** dijo apretando a rachel mas a ella

R:** muy bien solo que los juegos los pondremos donde tu dises pero mejor en la otra orilla-** dijo opinando

Q:** porque berry-** pregunto curiosa

R:** porque mañana llenaremos la piscina-** dijo rachel sabiendo que quinn quería hacerlo

Q:** esta bien pero que haremos de comer-** pregunto sabiendo que la morena era vegetariana igual que ella

R:** carne asada para todos y para nosotras nos preparamos unas hamburguesas veganas te parece-** dijo

Q:** sabes hacer hamburguesas veganas-** pregunto quinn

R:** por supuesto fabray apoco pensabas que no sabia cocinar-** dijo haciéndose la ofendida

Q:** no pero ahora que se estoy segura de lo que quiero-** dijo quinn mirando a la nada

R:** que quieres fabray-** pregunto rachel

Q:** ay veras berry-** dijo dejando con la duda a rachel

R:** esta bien fabray mañana nos venimos tu, yo, kurt, britt, y san para preparar todo y ahora en la tarde les marco para que se vengan mañana y estén aquí a las siete como máximo te parece- **pregunto

Q:** esta perfecto amor pero creo que es hora de irnos porque ya son cerca de las once y no hemos dado señal de vida-** dijo levantándose

R:** tienes razón pero que hacemos con max- **pregunto triste

Q:** tengo la solución-** en eso saco el celular y marco un numero

**Q: bueno brody?-** pregunto quinn

_W:_**_el habla quien es-_** dijieron del otro lado de la línea

Q_:__**soy yo quinn**_

**_W: aaa que pasa fabray_**

**_Q:necesito que vengas por nosotras en tu taxi_**

**_W: es por el perro cierto_**

**_Q: si es por eso y por el regalo que deje atrás también_**

**_W: esta bien llego en diez minutos _**

**_Q: te espero adiós_**

**_W: adiós quinn_**

R:** con quien hablabas fabray-** dijo la diva con una pizca de celos

Q:** un amigo que vendrá por nosotros y a max-** dijo al tiempo que tomaba la mano de rachel y la metía a la casa junto con max

R:** okay… entonces mañana le diremos a los chicos que nos vengan a ayudar esta bien-** dijo una vez dentro de la casa

Q:** esta bien pero necesitamos una correa-** dijo quinn mirando lo inquieto que estaba max

R:** tienes razón-** coincidió rachel

Q:** mira en la segunda puerta de ese mueble hay una correa pónsela a max en lo que yo voy al baño-** dijo quinn y la morena solo asintió con la cabeza_- perfecto fabray como se supone que mañana le diras a todos tus amigos que andas con rachel o mejor dicho como le aras con finnepto no creo que el se lo tome bien pero el perdió a rachel y ahora ella es tuya, bueno eso creo-_ pensaba mientras se dirijia al baño

_ New york_

K:** ya llegue chicas-** dijo kurt cargado de bolsas

S:** bien porcelana es hora de hacer la comida te parece-** dijo santana saliendo de la recamara con el pelo húmedo

K:** si esta bien pero porque te bañaste-** pregunto kurt haciéndose el tonto**- por cierto y britt-** dijo burlon

B:** aquí estoy perras-** dijo kurt saliendo y brincando para colgarse en la espalda de santana, santana con su fuerza logra equilibrarse para no caer y brithany le rodea la cintura con sus piernas y sus manos alrededor del cuello de la latina, santana solo tomo los pies de su rubia para tomar fuerza y las dos estaban riéndose que no se dieron que kurt les tomaba una foto en esa posición tan tierna para kurt con su nueva cámara y santana se dio cuenta de eso asi que fue por el chico con brithany a caballo

S:** porcrlana elimina esa foto ahora mismo si no quieres que patee tu trasero tan fuerte que no podras sentarte en días me oyes asi que sera mejor que elimines esa foto-** grito santana haciendo que brithany se bajara para resolver el problema

B:** no sannty que no la elimine para que me la pase más tarde si-** dijo haciendo pucheros

K:** si sanny dejala para mandársela a tu amada horita si-** dijo kurt burlon

S:** está bien britt-britt y tu hummel ya vere la manera de vengarme de ti-** dijo saliendo hacia la cocina

B:** bien-** dijo brithany haciendo una danza

K:** esperemos a quinn y a rachel para ver que aremos mañana por ser año nuevo-** dijo kurt recordando

_ Afueras de new york_

Q:** rach ya le pusiste la corre a ma…-** al llegar vio a max corriendo alrededor de rachel para terminar de enredarla y dejarla casi como una momia haciendo que quinn riera

R:**si, si muy gracioso fabray ayudame que este perro intenta secuestrarme-** dijo rachel

Q:**esta bien bebe pero primero esto-** dijo sacando una foto con su cámara para capturar la adorable imagen**- ahora si ven aquí max-** en eso el perro corrió hacia quinn tumbando a rachel**- perro tonto mira lo que has hecho-** dijo molesta yendo ayudar a rachel pero no se fijo que piso de donde se agarra la correa y puso su pie ay**- ven rachel dame tu mano para levantaaaaaaa….-** el perro corrió alrededor de la sala llevándose a quinn de corbata siendo arrastrada por el perro**- deteeeentee maaaaax, raaacheeel ayuuuudammeeeee-** gritaba la rubia intentando liberar su pie**- ****_ya veras perro idiota cuando te atrape-_** dijo en español sorprendiendo a la morena

R:** ven max –** dijo la diva arrodillándose para atrapar al perro pero este la esquivo**- ya te ayudo quinn-** dijo pera subirse al sillón

Q:** queeee vaaas a haceeeer racheeeel cuidaaaadooo ****_ nombre estúpido perro cuando te agarre no te la vas a acabar con mi ira-_** advirtió quinn en español para que rachel no la entendiera bueno al menos eso creía ella

R:** hayyaaaa vooooy-** dijo rachel al tiempo que se aventaba sobre el perro para detenerlo y asi logro detener al perro** – wow este perro es toda una aventura-** dijo rachel riendo dándole tiempo a quinn para desatarse el pie

Q:** nombre enserio no me había dado cuenta-** dijo quinn toda mareada y despeinada**- ****_me las vas a pagar-_** dijo en español el perro

R:** mira fabray solo te aviso que entiendo perfectamente lo que dices-** dijo advirtiendo a la rubia

Q: ** entonces****_ te amo rachel berry-_** dijo esto ultimo en español para acercarse a besar a la morena beso que no duro mucho ya que alguien pitaba fuera de la casa

R:** creo que ah llegado el taxi-** dijo separándose para levantarse las dos. Tomo la correa y asi se dirijio a la puerta con el perro caminando con su elegante correa y la morena deteniéndolo mientras quinn cerraba la puerta y al voltearse se sorprendió por no ver un taxi si no una camioneta

Q:** que no es taxista rachel-** dijo quinn

R:** a no entonces que es-** pregunto rachel

Q:** es un repartidor de pizzas en su camioneta-** explico quinn

R:** no volveré a comer pizza-** dijo rachel

Q:** no te preocupes la troca es de el pero reparte la pizza en moto-** explico quinn

R:** esta bien-** dijo una vez que llegaron a la camioneta

Q:** que tal brody donde echamos al perro-** pregunto la rubia

W:** aquí enfrente-** dijo abriendo la puerta

R:** si claro la comodidad ante todo-** dijo rachel subiendo al perro

Q:** nosotras atrás mi vida-** dijo quinn abriéndole la puerta a su novia

R:** no me digas-** ironizo rachel**- por cierto ****_ te amo mi rubia cursi-_** dijo en español

Q:**_cursi solo contigo preciosa-_** dijo quinn mirando intensamente a rachel

R:**_eso espero fabray-_** volvió a decir en español dejando a Weston confundido

Q:** no te preocupes brody no es nada malo es solo que no se de donde ah aprendido español esta mujer-** dijo quinn haciendo reir a brody y rachel juntos

R:** en NYADA fabray donde mas-** dijo rachel

W:** wow estudias en NYADA-** pregunto brody

R: **si por supuesto-** dijo rachel orgullosa**- porque-** pregunto curiosa

W:** yo también estudio hay- **dijo sorprendiendo a la morena**- estoy en 3er año-** dijo orgulloso

Q:** wow genial-** dijo sorprendida la rubia

W: **de hecho tengo una cena con alguien de hay-** dijo sonriendo

R:** ah si con quien-** pregunto curiosa

W:** kurt es su nombre-** dijo avergonzado

Q:** espera… kurt hummel-**dijo quinn sorprendida

W:** emm si… lo conocen-** dijo nervioso

R:** si claro vive conmigo y es mi mejor amigo-** dijo rachel

W:** wow que corto es el mundo entonces…. Pero si hoy tengo una cita con el-** dijo con mas seguridad

Q:** espera….. entonces tu eres…-** fue interrumpida

W:** gay… si desde chico-** aseguro con confianza

R:** wow eso si no me lo esperaba-** dijo sorprendida

Q:** tengo una idea que te parece si comes con nosotros-** invito quinn

W:** en su apartamento-** pregunto brody

R:** si claro-** aseguro rachel

W:** esta bien-** dijo al ver que ya estaban llegando al apartamento

_ Apartamento de rachel_

S:** hummel tocan la puerta-** grito santana desde la cocina

K:** si ya voy santana-** dijo kurt

Al abrir se encontró a la persona menos esperada para el.

**Otro capitulo sencillo, y perdón por la demora esque tenia tarea y me atrase pero prometo no pasar mas de dos días sin actualizar**

**Repito glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo juego con ellos**

**Buenas noches chicos y bye nos leemos luego**


	9. Chapter 9

Una quinn y una rachel tomadas de las manos con una sonrisa en el rostro, y detrás de ella un brody tímido con un pantalón apretado negro, camisa morada, sudadera obey color gris y letras rojas, una gorra ladeada a la izquierda igual que la sudadera obey pero color negra con la punta rosa, el pelo corto estilo justin bieber, unos lentes oscuros y un visible tatuaje en el cuello pequeño y unos tenis supra morados. Kurt a simple vista supo que su estilo era swag.

K:** hola chicas y brody ….emm pasen-**se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a la rubia a la diva y a brody en eso aprovecho kurt para mirarle el trasero a brody

S:** vaya, cierren la puerta del closet o seguirán saliendo gays-** bromeo santana intimidando a brody

Q:** cállate gaytana-** le lanzo su mirada asesina a la latina

S:** tranquila fabgay-** se burlo santana

R:** deja a mi novia y ocupate de tu gaythany-** dijo molesta rachel

S:** con mi…. Con brithany no te metas gayberry-** amenazo santana

K:** tranquilas chicas-** intento tranquilizar, y digo tranquilizar porque todas lo voltearon a ver con miradas asesinas

S:** cállate lady hummel-** dijo santana

B: **chicos el clon de justin bieber esta en nuestra sala-** dijo entrendo en la cocina

K:** oh por dios me olvide-** kurt salió corriendo en dirección a la sala

S:** que le pasa a lady hummel-** dijo extrañada

Q:** nada solo que vino brody a comer con nosotros-** dijo la rubia despreocupada

R:** y que hay de comer gayt…santana-** se corrigio al ver la mirada de advertencia de la latina

S:**mira berry si piensas que te cocine pues estas equivocada porque hummel pidió pizza-** dijo santana levantando y agitando las manos

B:** sanny no seas mala con rachie-** se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios dejando a quinn y rachel atónitas

Q:**emmm…aaaaa…. Este donde esta la pizza-** dijo nerviosa

S:** sobre ese mueble-** dijo avergonzada

R:** bien quinn llevemos la pizza a la sala-** dijo

B:** de hecho son dos pizzas, porque kurt no se comio la de el-** dijo brithany

Q:** esta bien vamos-** dijo tomando las pizzas con una mano y con la otra tomando la mano de su novia

_En la sala viendo una pelicula_

Estaban sentadas quinn y rachel en el suelo rachel entre las piernas de quinn apoyando su espalada en el pecho de la rubia. Santana sentada en las piernas de brithany en el sillón individual. Kurt y brody esaban en el sillón doble sentados viendo la película titanic elección de kurt ya que brithany quería ver cenicienta, rachel funny girl, quinn residente vil, santana duro de matar y brody la de never say never. Hay estaban todos casi llorando por la escena donde muere jack.

B:**que película tan triste-** dijo brithany con lagrimas una vez que termino la película

R:** y tan romantica-** dijo rachel tomando las manos de quinn para que rodeara su cintura con ellas

S:** son tan sentimentales-** dijo santana con visible voz temblorosa

Q:** mira quien habla la que lloro con la película last song- ** se burló quinn

B:** tranquila sanny-** dijo calmando a su novia cuando sintió que esta se iba a levantar

K:** ya chicas no peleen mañana es año nuevo-** dijo kurt mirando a brody haciéndolo sonrojar

R:** me has recordado algo-** dijo pensativa la diva

W:** que has recordado rachel-** animo brody a la diva

K:** de donde se conocen-** pregunto kurt dudoso

W/R:** NYADA- **dijieron brody y rachel al unision

K:** oookey-** dijo

R:** listo… chicos quinn y yo estábamos en casa de sus tios…-** fue interrumpida

S:** teniendo sexo mañanero-** dijo santana burlona

R:** aparte… bueno les decía estábamos en casa de sus tios en el patio cuando a quinn se le ocurrió una idea-** completo

B:** que idea quinnie-** pregunto brithany

Q:** que hagamos fiesta en esa casa mañana en año nuevo e invitemos a nuestros viejos amigos-** dijo quinn emocionada

W:** buena idea rubia-** dijo brody ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte de rachel

K:** tienes razón brody-** apoyo el chico

B:** siii fiesta-** dijo brithany emocionada y aplaudiendo

Q:** tu no dices nada S-** dijo quinn dudosa

S:** que esta bien-** dijo santana

R:** estas bien san-** pergunto rachel

S:** desde cuando son novias-** todos esperaban esa pregunta

Q/R:** desde ahora en la mañana-** dijieron al unision

S:** si que no pierden tiempo-** dijo santana

W:** porque lo dices latina-** pregunto brody extrañado

S:** rachel va a new haven y se besa con quinn con descontrol, vienen y tienen sexo después de que la diva termine con finn, se besan la mañana siguiente, rompen una lámpara, se van a casa de los tios fabgay y se declaran son novias y tienen sexo y… OH POR DIOS QUE ES ESO-** dijo santana al ver que abian dejado la puerta entre abierta y entraba un perro

R:** max oh por dios como es que has llegado-** dijo achel abrazando al perro

W:** esque lo amarre en un tuvo pero por lo visto se desato-** dijo brody apenado

B:** un perrito-** se lanzo brithany hacia al animal para jugar con el

S:** de donde salió-** pregunto santana

R:** me lo regalo quinn después de decirle que si seria su novia-** explico rachel brevemente

S:** cursi fabray-** dijo la latina

Q:** bueno ya entonces les mandare mensajes a todos para que vayan a la casa de los tios…-** fue interrumpida

R:** tarde quinn ya lo hice-** se burlo rachel dejando a quinn con el ceño fruncido**- no me mires asi lo hice mientras veníamos en la troca de brody-**explico rachel

K:** como que las trajo brody-** pidió explicación el divo

W:** a quinn la conoci hace dos años cuando estaba en new haven y pues nos reencontramos cuando rachel y un gigante discutían asi nos dio tiempo de hablar y le di mi numero de cel para que me marcara en una emergencia-** explico brody

Q:** tiene razón y pues no podíamos traer al perro en taxi asi que le marque para que fuera por nosotros-** dijo la rubia

S:** no se supone que estabas repartiendo pizza rostro de plástico-** pregunto santana haciendo reir a brody

W:** suerte tuvo quinn que cuando me marco yo apenas terminaba mi turno y pues fui a mi casa por mi troca para ir por quinn-** explico rápido pero brevemente

K:** esta bien, entonces mañana vamos temprano para preparar la casa, mientras tanto yo me voy a alistar que en la noche tengo una cita-** dijo esto ultimo mirando a brody

W:** y yo me voy para alistarme no pienso irme swag a una cita-** dijo levantándose y señalándose

S:** tienes razón se ve tan gay-** dijo santana

Q:** y como se supone que vas a tus citas-** pregunto quinn

W:** ya veras rubia ya veras… bueno me voy-** dijo despidiendose de todos con un beso en la mejilla pero a kurt se lo dio cerca de la comisura de los labios dejando a todos sorprendidos

S:** entonces yo y brithany también nos iremos a alistar-** dijo santana jalando a brithany del brazo

R:** también ustedes salbran-** pregunto rachel

B:** si acompañaremos a kurt –** explico rápido brithany

_ Una vez quinn y rachel solas_

Q:** vaya seremos las únicas que no saldremos-** dijo quinn recostada en la cama

R:** te equivocas rubia tu y yo tenemos una cita-** dijo rachel con teléfono en mano

Q:** asi y a donde se supone que iremos-** pregunto quinn poniéndose boca bajo y apoyándose en sus codos

R:** en un bosque que esta casi desolado ya que pocas personas lo conocen-** dijo acercancose al rostro de la rubia

Q:**y que se supone que debo llevar-** pregunto la rubia para después besar tierna y lentamente los labios de la diva que casi al momento lo quiso profundizar

S:** bueno quinnie por eso no te preocupes que de todas maneras la diva te arrancara la ropa-** dijo santana haciendo que estas se separaran y bufaran**- no se molesten pero ir a un bosque es un poco temorizante, digo puede haber zombies o que se yo-** dijo santana

Q:** latina estúpida la falta de sexo te hace pensar cosas tontas-** dijo quinn burlona

S:**bueno vayan pero ya las quiero ver que después de tener sexo salgan hacia aca diciendo que viene pie grande-** dijo saliendo de la habitación

R:** no eran zombies-** le pregunto rachel a su novia

Q:** no sabe lo que dice-** dijo jalando a rachel y volteándose para que rachel quedara sobre ella

R:** tines razón –** dijo para después empezar a besara quinn y asi quedarse un rato dormidas

_Capitulo corto pero no me ha alcanzado tiempo apartir de aquí prometo hacer los caps mas largos_

_Glee no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo juego con ellos _

_Buenas noches y haber si el martes actualizo bye _


	10. Chapter 10

Hay estaba quinn en un pequeño lugar rodeada de arboles y césped por todos lados aunque extraño porque solo estaba ella, rachel y otra pareja.

Q:** donde estamos hermosa-** pregunto acercándose a rachel para tomarla de la mano y emprender aun una pequeña caminata

R:** a una pequeña cabaña que queda a unos ochenta metros preciosa, o es que acaso tienes miedo-** se burlo rachel al ver que quinn le apretaba cariñosamente la mano**- fabray soy de carne y hueso puesto que si sigues apretando mi manos no podrá moverse y no podrá complacerte-** se sorprendió cuando al terminar de decir eso quinn aflojaba su mano_ claro todo sea por hacer el amor-_ penso rachel irónicamente

Q: **no es eso estrellita es solo que se ve tan solo-** dijo quinn frunciendo el ceño

R:** bebe este es uno de los bosque menos reconocidos de todo new york-** explico rachel

A lo lejos quinn pudo observar una cabaña muy bien cuidada

R:** hemos llegado rubia-** le dice rachel

Q:** y que se supone que aremos aquí-** dijo quinn en forma de pregunta pero con algo de picardía

R:** bueno pues pensé que pasar unas cuantas horas solas no nos vendría mal-** dijo rachel acercándose a quinn coquetamente

Q: **no me provoques rachel berry o conoceras como soy en realidad en la cama -** dijo quinn esquivando a la morena

R:** asi que mientras hacemos el amor eres cariñosa eh-** dijo rachel tomando a quinn de la cintura y pegándola a ella haciendo que la rubia suspirara al contacto

Q:** claro diva, soy cariñosa porque no te quiero lastimar-** dice quinn tomando las manos de rachel y llevándolas a su cuello y tomando a la diva de la cintura para pegarla mas a ella si es que se podía.

R: **bien fabray pues esta noche olvidate de eso y-** acerca su rostro al oído de quinn y le susurra**- quiero ver como eres en realidad en la cama-** le dice al tiempo que siente como quinn la levanta y le da tiempo de enroscar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de la rubia

Q:** tu te lo buscaste berry-** en eso habre la puerta y la cierra con una leve patada y deja que la diva la guie a la recamara

R:** te reto fabray-** dice apoyándose sobre sus codos para observar como quinn se aseguraba de que había tiempo suficiente

Q:** cual es el reto-** pregunta acercándose a rachel

R:** a ver quien complase mejor a quien-** dice en forma de susurro volviendo loca a la rubia

Q: **trato hecho-** dice después empieza a besar los labios de rachel.

Empieza a bajar sus labios al cuello de la diva haciendo que esta gimiera, le quito la playera de tirantes que llevaba puesta, cuando le quito la playera por completo lentamente empezó a besar la clavicula de la morena y asi empezar a bajar. Después puso sus manos en los costados de la diva para deslizarlas hacia abajo y tomarla por la espalda media y levantarla. Rachel cuando sintió las manos de quinn en su espalda enrosco sus piernas alrededor de la espalda baja de quinn para pegarla mas a su cuerpo. Quinn se sento con la diva en su cintura sintiendo como esta le empezaba a quitar su blusa para quedar las dos desnudas de la cintura hacia arriba. Rachel se separo de quinn y se puso de pie frente a quinn mientras esta se recostaba y se recargaba en sus codos para mirar a la morena como esta empezaba a hacer un pequeño baile bajando sus manos hacia el botón del jean y moviendo intensamente sus caderas haciendo que quinn se lamiera los labios y la mirara intensamente casi a modo de poner nerviosa a la morena que aun seguía meneando sus caderas empezando a bajar el jean lentamente. Una vez el pantalón fuera del cuerpo de la diva se acerco a la rubia para abrirle las piernas y meterse entre ellas y ponerse de rodillas para bajarle la pantalonera a la rubia y asi quedar las dos casi desnudas. La morena se posiciono sobre quinn para empezar a besarla pasando sus manos por detrás de la rubia y despojarla de su brassier y la rubia imitándola. Una vez los pechos de quinn fuera del brassier rachel se abalanzo sobre ellos y empezó a lamerlos, besarlos y morderlos suavemente volviendo loca a la rubia, empézo a bajar con besos hasta el pelvis de quinn y sintiendo como esta se retorcía y movia las caderas incontroladamente entonces decidio quitar de una vez las bargas de quinn eh ir directamente donde la rubia la necesitaba y empezó a lamerla salvajemente haciendo que la rubia la tomara de la cabeza y empezara a empujar su rostro en busca de mas contacto asi que rachel se adentro en quinn con su lengua haciendo movimientos circulares y empujando mas su rostro para asi hacer que la rubia levantara sus caderas. Fue en ese entonces donde rachel tomo con sus manos la cadera de quinn para detener un poco los movimientos de las caderas de quinn y asi complacerla mas, bueno eso fue cuando sintió a quinn tensarse por el orgasmo próximo asi que saco su lengua y adentro dos dedos sacando, metiendo, sacando metiendo, hasta que sintió a quin temblar asi que empujo mas salvaje los dedos para asi hacer que quinn terminara sobre sus dedos y dando un grito de placer.

Q: ** dios rachel donde has aprendido eso-** pregunto quinn casi sin poder respirar

R:** un mago nunca revela sus secretos-** dijo rachel acostándose al lado de la rubia

Q:** bien ahora es mi turno-** dijo quinn para colocarse ensima de rachel y acercarse al oído de quinn**- veras que es el placer-** le susurro quinn y succionando seavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de rachel, elevando la temperatura en la diva y aciendo que esta gimiera, sin perder tiempo quinn le quito las bargas y tomo a rachel para acomodarla y asi quedaran sus piernas entrelazadas**- sientes eso-**pergunto para empezar a mover sus caderas y crear una friccion entre sus centros sintiendo como rachel le tomaba el trasero para acercarla mas a ella y hacer los movimientos mas intensos y asi que las dos jadearan y empezaran a gemir de manera incontrolable. Quinn sintió como rachel se tensaba en signo que se acercaba el orgasmo de la morena **- dejate venir-** dijo quinn y segundos después sintió como rachel gritaba de placer y le enterraba las uñas en la espalda de manera salvaje y después dejarse caer con quinn encima de ella. Minutos de silencio después

Q:** y bien quien ha ganado-**pregunta quinn mirando a la morena

R:** empate te parece-**dijo rachel

Q:** empate-** dijo quinn besando tiernamente a rachel

R: ** que estarán haciendo los chicos-** pregunto rachel

Q:** san y britt teniendo sexo, kurt y brody hablando por central park- dijo **la rubia desinteresada

R: **esas dos parecen animales en celo, imaginate que fueran novias-** dijo rachel

Q:** gemidos por todos lados-** canturreo quinn levantándose y empezándose a vestir

R:** claro la rubia ya tubo sexo ahora huye no-** pregunto en broma rachel empezando a vestirse también

Q:** claro pero no le digas a mi novia-** siguió con la broma quinn

R:** muy graciosa fabray, sabes que aquí termina tu sexo-** dijo rachel terminando de vestirse para salir de la recamara, bueno eso intento hasta que sintió unos brasos deternerla y jalarla

Q:** a donde crees que vas berry-** dijo quinn susurrándole en el oído

R:** me voy no valla a ser y tu novia nos descubra-** dijo rachel mordiéndose el labio siguiendo la broma

Q:** mi novia esta al tanto de todo la deberías conocer-** dijo aun en broma

R:** si claro y como es-** pregunto rachel volteándose para quedar frente a frente con la rubia

Q: **es una diva, morena, chaparrita pero que se amolda bien a mis brazos, con unos labios carnosos y adictivos, unos ojos que me vuelven loca, Un ego gigante y una voz de los dioses-** dijo quinn acercándose para quedar a centímetros del rostro de rachel

R:** pobre e inocente quinn-** dijo rachel para robarle un beso a la rubia para después alejarse al sentir que esta lo quería intensificar**- no rubia no mas besos-** dijo rachel

Q:** porque diva-** pregunto extrañada

R:** será porque tenemos que llegar en dos horas a la casa para dormir-** se detuvo al escuchar murmurar a quinn un _si claro_ y mostrando picardia**- si quinn dormiremos porque mañana tenemos que alistar todo porque los muchachos llegaran a la tarde en la casa y tenemos que tener todo listo-** dijo rachel

Q:** esta bien pero solo recuerda****_ mañana no dormiras berry-_**dijo quinn susurrando lo ultimo para después salir de la casa y volver sobre sus pasos**-vamos princesa-** dijo jalando a rachel para emprender una caminata

_ En central park_

W:** esta salida a sido grandiosa kurt-** dijo brod mirando a kurt como comia un helado que le había comprado unos metros atrás

K:** ah sido mi mejor salida en meses-** dijo kurt con un poco de tristesa en lo ultimo

W:** no te entristezcas por eso kurt si el te dejo es por algo-** dijo brody tomandole la mano haciendo temblar a kurt

K:** lo se brody aparte yo ya no lo amaba-** dijo kurt mirándolo a los ojos y empezando a acercarse

W:** entonces porque seguías con el-** dijo empezando a cerrar la distancia entre sus rostros

K:** por capricho-** dijo seguro

W:** crees que te puedas dar la oportunidad de volver a amar-** pregunto body

K: ** por supuesto-** fue lo ultimo que dijo para después cerrar el espacio y besar a brody y besarse por un rato despues de todo era su primer beso

_ En algún hotel_

B:** dios sanny donde aprendiste todo eso-** dijo brithany rendida y exausta en la cama del hotel

S:** no pienso respoder eso pero solo una cosa-** dijo santana empezando a vestirse seguida por brithany

B:** dime S-** dijo una vez que se termino de cambiar

S:** te voy a extrañar-** dijo santana haciendo pucheros

B:** vendre todos los fines de semana lo prometo-** dijo abrazando a la latina

S:** y boca de trucha-** dijo santana curiosa

B:** puede empezar a olvidarme aparte en unos meses es la boda del señor shue-** dijo cuando estaban fuera de la recamara

S:** y la boda que tiene que ver- ** dijo una vez fuera del hotel

B:** que debe conseguir a alguien para no estar solo porque yo ya tengo acompañante-** dijo sonriendo

S:** a si y quien es-** dijo nerviosa por la respuesta

B:** pensaba que tal vez querías ser tu-** dijo entusiasmada

S:** claro que quiero bebe-** dijo tomando la mano de brithany y entrelazándola

B:** esta bien sanny, te puedo decir algo-** dijo nerviosa pero sin dejar de caminar ni cuando santana intendo detenerla

S:** dime brit que pasa-** dijo sintiendo como ahora si brithany se detenia

B:** dos cosas, numero uno: kurt y brody se están besando-** dijo señalando cerca de unos arboles y era verdad ahora santana tenia otra manera de burlarse-** y numero dos: Te amo-** dijo mirando a los ojos a santana **– mira yo se que no estuvo bien terminarte ni nada pero yo nunca te deje de amar por eso te lo digo y eso no quiere decir que tu también me lo tengas que decir pero…-** fue interrumpida por un intenso beso

S:** yo también te amo britt y nunca he dejado de hacerlo por eso te pido que me des otra oportunidad y demostrarte que te amo-** dijo entusiasmada

B:** eso quiere decir que-** dijo con los ojos vidriosos

S:** ¿ brithany quieres ser mi novia?-** pregunto nerviosa

B:** si, si ,si ,si quiero ser tu novia-** dijo para después besar intensamente los labios de la latina

_ Departamento de rachel minutos después_

Estaban todos en la sala mirando la tv

R:** yo y quinn nos vamos a dormir-** dijo levantándose y jalando a la rubia a la habitación

S:** a mi no me engañan van a tener sexo-** dijo la latina haciendo reir a todos

K:** bien, brody te quedas cierto-** dijo kurt

W:** si y mañana nos iremos a comprar todo en la troca para irnos por la mañana a casa de quinn-** dijo y viendo como todos acentian

K:** bien vámonos a la recamara-** dijo jalando al chico y perdiéndose en la recamara

B:** ya nos podemos ir a dormir-** dijo brithany bostesando

S:** vamos hermosa-** dijo para irse también a la recamara a _dormir_ porque todos tenían que estar al cien por ciento mañana para la gran fiesta

Bien otro cap corto, les pido perdón por hacerlos de esa manera pero la tarea no me deja tiempo y perdón por actualizar después de tanto tiempo pero pos ya les dije y ya saben como es la escuela

Glee ni sus personajes me perteneces solo juego con ellos

Buenas noches y nos leemos despues


End file.
